The Little Wish Maker
by BlueStar29
Summary: Pharaoh Atem is stranded in the desert, about to die when he finds a bottle in the sands. Inside is a very playful, very young boy who claims that he is a genie by the name of Yugi.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, new story time. First, let me say that this might sound a lot like 'Aladdin', and some things may have been taken from it, but it is not an 'Aladdin' story.The geniein 'Aladdin' comes out with smoke, and the genie in herecomes out with sparkling glitter.This is a YamixYugi story. I know I'm mostly known for my father / son fictions of these two, but I thought it might be good for a little change now and then. Second, I'd like to thank Yami Yuugi for helping me figure out some of the ideas that will come up later. And third, there are pictures of what Yugi looks like in his genie wardrobe up at Deviant Art. My name there is Sparkling-Blue. So if you go to that file, you'll be able to see them. I tried to describe it as accuratly as possible, but i added a few thing to the description that weren't in the pictures. Anyway, just keep in mind that this is not supposed to be an 'Aladdin' story and ... have a good time reading ..._

_---_

It was a cloudless day in the land of Egypt. Pharaoh Atem had just gotten back from his three day trip to one of the neighboring countries surrounding his own. With him, he had his trusty guards with him. Being guards, he didn't really have a choice in the matter whether they came along or not. This young king had it all. He had a wonderful country, a giant palace, and an attitude to match the size of that palace. Though he performed his duties to their requirements, he was a spoiled, rotten brat. He was a pampered during his childhood; receiving absolutely everything he could ever want. He was not very well – liked in the land of Egypt, but he did do his job, and he demanded respect. If he was not given it, then he would not hesitate to hunt down a person's family and torture them; forcing that disrespecting person to watch. This is why he was known as 'Atem the Bloody'; a name which he knew of, but did not care. He never learned love, or caring or anything. His parents never had time for him, so he learned to rely on himself. None of these traits earned him any friends in his life.

This day was no different to Atem. He dragged his arm across his tanned face, removing the film of sweat that had formed. As stated before, Atem had an attitude, and was not known for his patience at all. "Is it at all possible to go any faster! These cacti seem to be moving faster then anyone here!" He yelled to the person driving his chariot. No one who worked for Atem liked him. But because he was the Pharaoh, everyone had to hold their tongue. Suddenly, the chariot stopped, causing Atem to almost fall off of the seat he was sitting on. After regaining his stance, Atem stormed out of the chariot with a growl. "What was all that about!" He angrily snarled. The driver of the chariot pointed to something ahead of them. Atemu looked to where the driver was pointing and gasped. Dark storm clouds were approaching at a rapid speed. It was a sand storm. The winds looked almost as if they were ready to eat anything in their path.

"I suppose you want me to stop and wait for this storm to pass, correct, Pharaoh?" Atem squinted at the storm clouds. The gods were not going to keep him from going home.

"No, continue." He started to climb back into the chariot. The driver's eyes almost looked as if they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"B – But Your Majesty ---"

"DO AS I SAY!" The Pharaoh screamed. The driver gulped, but obeyed. All too soon, the storm hit them. The horses tried to keep up their stance, but the winds were just too strong. Strong enough to blow he chariot all the way over; and that's exactly what it did. Atem was thrown out of the chariot and onto the sand. The wind was so strong that it carried him a few yards away from his chariot driver. Atem couldn't see anything in this storm. He tried to walk with his arms over his eyes, but the winds kept pushing him back. Suddenly, the winds became even stronger and picked him up entirely. Atem screamed his lungs out as his feet left the sand. There was nothing he could do. He was sure he was going to die. The sudden winds dropped him and he hit his head so hard on a low rock that he lost consciousness.

---

Atem groaned as he forced his ruby eyes open to see his surroundings. He was in an unknown part of the desert; far away from the nearest city. He was in a bit of pain as he stood up and immediately fell right back down to the hot earth. Though the storm had cleared, Atem's pain came from the bump on his head when it came in contact with the rock. The temperature was rising rapidly and Atem knew he had to look for a city or else he would not survive. Perhaps on the way, he would be able to find his guards and chariot driver. The long journey would not make itself; so the young Pharaoh decided to start walking.

---

What felt like years to Atem had been only a few hours. He was starting get very sleepy from the heat and he needed hydration badly. Somewhere along his walk, Atem had lost the top part of his tunic and his cape, leaving his golden chest bare. The golden chest plate he wore was also gone. The only thing he wore on his chest was the Millennium Puzzle. Suddenly, he collapsed from exhaustion. His head still hurt and the pain was becoming more painful as time went on. He rolled onto his back with a groan, raising his hands to grasp the sides of his head. It was so hot. The sun seemed to be cooking him as if he were some sort of food. Sweat was all over his body now. This was it. This was how he was going to die. Why fight it? He would lay here and wait for Ra to take his life. Groaning again, he turned to his side. When he did, he saw a sparkling purple bottle just resting in the waves of sand. Atem blinked. He couldn't believe that a bottle would just be lying out here in the middle of the desert … but then again, the heat was known for playing tricks on the mind. The Pharaoh shook his head, only to cause more pain. _No, I will not be fooled by the tricks of the desert! _Atem thought. But it seemed as if this beautiful purple bottle was mocking him, telling him to pick it up. The one thing Atem wanted was water. Maybe this bottle held some. With new found hope, Atem gathered what little strength he had and made his way over to the sparking bottle that he hoped was no a mirage.

As he neared the sparkling object, it became clearer that this may not be a trick after all. With each step, Atem started to believe more and more that this beautiful object was real. But the real test would be to touch it. The king hesitated for a moment. It still may be a mirage, but if it was a mirage, wouldn't he be hallucinating about an oasis instead of a small bottle? With this question in mind, Atem reached for the bottle and was surprised when he could actually touch it. He silently thanked the gods that he had not been fooled by the heat. Before opening it, he examined the object in his hands. Not only was the bottle the color of the brightest amethyst, but it was actually made out of said gem. There were rubies, sapphires, emeralds, topaz, diamonds, garnets, and other small jewels encrusted into it. This bottle was simply gorgeous. Whoever made it was obviously an excellent craftsman. It wasn't heavy at all. It was actually really light. All of Atem's hopes of having water were disappearing. Deciding to take his chances, he pulled on the top of the bottle for a few seconds before it came off with a '_pop!_'

Before he could look into the bottle to see if there was any water in it, a cloud of purple sparkling, glitter made its way out of the opening of the object it was trapped in. The sparkling glitter was the same purple color as the bottle itself. The glitter circled around the confused Pharaoh and made a few patterns in the air, leaving sparkles behind in its trail before it stopped and turned into a small but fast tornado in one specific place. Once again, there was strong wind and Atem had to hold his arm in front of his eyes as he watched a figure form from the purple tornado. He could see the outline of something inside the tornado before the winds stopped. Scaring Atem suddenly, a booming voice was heard coming from the circle of purple sparkling winds.

**_"FOOLISH MORTAL WHO HAS FOUND MY BOTTLE! THOU HAST AWAKENED MY SLUMBER! NOW I MUST DESTROY THEE FOR RELEASING ME UPON THIS WORLD!" _**Atem was completely scared out of his mind. He wanted to run as fast as his legs could carry him, but he was too frightened to move. He just stood there, shaking and staring at the purple tornado.

"A – Are you … s – serious?" Just then, the purple tornado of winds and sparkles disappeared to reveal a figure kneeling on one knee with arms folded in front of its chest and its head bowed to where the face could not be seen. What was surprising is that the figure had the same colored spikes of hair as he did, along with the same sunny bangs, but not as many. The figure was also very small. Probably smaller then Atem. As soon as the sparkling purple glitter had cleared, the figure raised its head and Atem saw two large eyes that were the same color as the bottle and the sparkling glitter; amethyst purple. The eyes were not angry of vengeful at all. In fact, it Atem hadn't known any better, he could have sworn he saw playful amusement in those eyes. They were soft and welcoming. He also saw two rosy cheeks and a smile a mile wide. Instead of the booming angry voice he heard earlier, the person spoke with a soft, playfully young voice.

"Nah, I'm just messin' with ya." The person said as the stood up, brushing the sand off of him. "I get all my new masters with that one!" The boy chirped with a big smile on his face. Atem got a better look at the person in front of him when he stood up. He saw a young boy, probably younger then him, wearing a purple vest with a golden chain in front of the boy's torso, as an attempt to keep the boy's vest together. The vest was open, revealing a small, slightly toned chest, but a little bit of a … 'meat' around the stomach area. Right around where his belly – button was, a red sash – like belt was wrapped around his waist. There were more golden chains decorating the belt. The belt was attached to a pair of _very_ baggy, purple pants that went to he boy's ankles. The vest and pants matched the color of his eyes. His feet were in golden shoes that curled at the top. Each shoe had a small amethyst on the tip of the toe, but under the curl. On his arms golden bands with sapphires and amethysts; both were making a pattern around the bands. Around his wrists were thick, golden bracelets, also encrusted with a small amethyst in each. On his left had, the boy had a sapphire ring around his thumb, a ruby ring around his middle finger, and an emerald ring around his pinky. One his right, he had an amethyst around his index finger and a diamond ring around his ring finger. The boy's face also had jewelry one it. He wore a golden headband around his the crown of his head with an emerald in the middle, surrounded by sapphires, rubies, and amethysts. He had a jewel in the center of his face that was above the bridge of his nose, between his eyes, and in the middle of his forehead. He also wore one golden ring in each ear. His hair had less sun – kissed bangs, but one small stray bang flew into his face, between his eyes and just above the center jewel on his forehead. His lips were a rosy pink and so were his cheeks. His skin was a creamy white that made him look as if he were almost never in the sun.

Atem thought the boy before him was absolutely beautiful. All those jewels and that outfit kinda turned him on. The exhausted Pharaoh was brought out of his trance when the boy stretched, making his chest more visible. "Oh, man I didn't think I'd have so many kinks in my back! It feels so good to have more space now!" Atem was still in shock from what he had just seen with the sparkles and now he was very interested in the boy's looks. "So, what year is it?" Atem blinked.

"Uh … three thousand sixteen. Why do you ask?" The boy stopped his stretching and looked as if he were thinking for a second.

"Wow, fifty – six years! I didn't know it had been that long." Once again, Atem blinked. Only this time, it was out of confusion rather then a trance. Fifty – six years for what? What was this kid talking about? As Atem thought about this, the small boy in front of him cocked his head and moved closer to the Pharaoh. Atem's breath caught in his throat as the boy came closer.

"Hey, you look just like me." The boy in purple stated. _Duh!_ Atem thought. The boy moved his hand and rested it on one of Atem's sunny, golden locks. Softly, he caressed it with his thumband index finger. Occasionally, his other fingers would softly touch his cheek bone. Atem thought he was going to go crazy at that touch. It was so soft. "That's strange …" The said as he continued to caress that one lock of Atem's hair in his hand. "I've never had a master that looked exactly like me before." Atem was still dazed just by the fact that this beautiful boy was touching him. But then a thought came to him. Something the boy said, with renewed realization, Atem firmly held the boy by his arm where the bracelet on his wrist stopped.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean 'master'?" The boy smiled and retreated his hand.

"Don't you know? I thought you would have since you opened my bottle and woke me up." Atem looked at the bottle in his hands that he was still holding. He glanced at it, and then at the boy.

"Your bottle?" The boy nodded.

"That's right. My name is Yugi. And I," he made his arm do a loop like motion before it stopped In front of his stomach and he moved his leg out to the side and bowed from his waist. "And I am a genie."

_End of Chapter_


	2. The First Wish

_This chapter was a lot of fun to write! I don't know why, but I got it all done in one day ... which is probobly why it's so short. Anyway, I'm having a little trouble thinking of what Atem's second wish should be. I already know what his third wish will be, but I have no idea what his second wish should be. Give me some ideas and I'll think them over! The question remains, though ... what do you get someone who already has everything? Anyway, here's my next magical chapter! How corney was that ..._

---

Atem stared at the beautiful boy in front of him for a second, trying to take in what he had just heard. The genie, named Yugi smiled at him with a cheery smile on his face. " … A genie …" Yugi nodded.

"That's right; and by opening my bottle and releasing me, you are now my new master." Atem was still in shock from the whole dramatic entrance the boy made from his bottle, but bring in the whole '_I'm a genie and you're my master_' thing, this was just downright stupid. The exhausted Pharaoh rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"I must be hallucinating …" He sat on a rock and rested his head in his hands. Yugi took a few steps toward his new master.

"You look so tired, Master." Using his magic, purple sparkling glitter surrounded his palm. He conjured up a small glass of water in his hand once the glitter went away. "Here you go, drink this." Atem looked up and saw the water. At first he was a little skeptical about it, but the boy just kept on smiling.

"It's not poisoned, is it?" Yugi giggled.

"No, it would do me no good to kill my masters. First of all, I'm not allowed to kill." Atem nodded, sipping the water. "And second of all, I'm connected to you until you make your three wishes." Atem chocked on the water that was given to him

"What do you mean 'three wishes'?" The genie rolled his eyes.

"Don't you know anything about genies? We are to grant our masters three wishes of whatever they want … of course within reason." Atem made an '_hmm_' sound to himself.

"Alright, so I get three wishes, correct?" Yugi nodded. "So what happens after you give me my three wishes?" Yugi sighed. Granting the third wish was always the worst. That meant that he had to suffer God only knew how many more years of loneliness in that stupid bottle until someone else came along and released him.

"Then you have to put me back in my bottle and send it away for someone else to find." Atem was taken back for a second. It hurt him a little to think about his little genie granting someone else's wishes.

"So you mean you've been through other masters?" Yugi sighed and nodded. He took a seat on the rock right next to Atem.

"Yup; truth be told, you're my fourth master … first in the past fifty – six years, but fourth in all." Silence took the mood for a few seconds. Neither knew what to say to the other. "So, what's your first wish?" Atem had to think for a second. If he only had three wishes, he wanted to make them last. There were many reasons for that. First, he didn't want to waste his wishes on stupid things. And two, he didn't want this magically beautiful creature to leave him. The Pharaoh opened his mouth to speak, but Yugi beat him to the punch. "Before you say anything, let me tell you a few things. One, keep it within reason; nothing too serious." Atem blinked and rolled his eyes; as if he wanted to get anymore attention then he already had. "And two … no wishing for infinite wishes. Granting that is strictly against the _Genie's Unwritten Code of Honor_." Yugi said with a giggle. Atem frowned a little bit. He didn't think of infinite wishes at first, but that sounded like the only way to keep the boy for himself … and now he couldn't do that.

"Well, I would like to get back to my palace …" Yugi cocked his head.

"Palace? You live in a palace?" Atem smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Where else did you expect a Pharaoh to live?" Yugi stood up with his jaw hanging and a smile on his face.

"SHUT UP!" Automatically, Atem was offended and was about to start throwing a tantrum when Yugi spoke first. "I've always wanted to meet a Pharaoh before," The boy looked around the desert for a second. He seemed sad. "I guess that means I'm in Egypt, huh?" This time, Atem was the one to roll his eyes.

"Well, where did you think you were?"

"I thought I was still in Persia." This came as a shock to Atem

"Persia? Why on Earth would you think you were in Persia?"

"Because that's where I'm from. I'm from Persia … three hundred years ago …" Atem started to laugh, thinking the boy was insane. Yugi started to get defensive. "What's so funny!"

"Are you suggesting that you're three hundred years old?" He asked, still laughing. Yugi shrugged.

"No …" The Pharaoh's laughter started to lessen.

"Good; because I was about to think that you ---"

"I'm three hundred and forty – six years old." Atem stopped laughing as soon as he heard that. This boy didn't look a day older then twelve.

"But … b – but … but you're so young!" Yugi chuckled a little bit.

"Well, I've always been small for my age, but my body is really supposed to look only sixteen." This was way too confusing. First this boy says he's three hundred, and then he says he's three hundred and forty – six, and then he goes and says he's only sixteen? This kid needed to make up his mind. As if sensing his master's questions, Yugi giggled.

"I'll tell you about it later. Right now, I need to grant you your wish." Atem stood and crossed his arms.

"And just how are you going to do that?" Yugi smiled. He lifted two fingers to his mouth and made a high – pitched whistling sound. Before Atem had time to figure out what the genie was doing, another swirl of sparkling purple glitter formed in midair. When the glitter started to disappear, he could make out the outline of a small, colorful rug with all kinds of jewels sown into the fabric. Atem was astonished! That rug looked like something that could have been taken from his palace, but at the same time, he knew that nothing he owned was as magnificent as that rug. Suddenly, the rug took off at an intense speed. Atem had to catch his breath for a second, but Yugi giggled both at the Pharaoh's reaction and at the fact that he was once again able to ride his magic carpet out in the open once again. The rug made a sharp 180 degree turn in midair, and came down toward its master and his master. (_Meaning Yugi and then Atem_) Suddenly, Yugi jumped onto the rug and accelerated high into the sky; so high, that Atem had to squint in order to see them.

---

Yugi was having the time of his life! He had been bottled up in that … bottle and had forgotten what it was like to feel free once again. The higher he went, the more he would cheer himself on. "WHOOO – HOOOOOO!" He yelled. A couple of times, he did a few stunts like loops, and then decelerating a few hundred feet, almost touching the desert sands yet again, but then quickly accelerating yet again. Yugi loved the feeling of the wind in his hair. He stood on the rug like a surfer would on their surfboard. His golden chains made clanking sounds at the incredible speed of the flight. A perfect view of the desert was what Yugi saw now. "YEEEEE – HAWWWW!" He cheered again. Once he made another loop and then another sharp turn, he saw Atem watching him with his arms folded and a little bit of a smile on his face.

---

Atem watched as Yugi flew through the sky on his magic carpet. He couldn't help but smile. As beautiful as the boy was, he was just as equally cute. He heard Yugi's cheers and thought they were the most beautiful sounds in the world. _His voice is like music that was made especially for me_. Atem though. He already knew he was attracted to his genie and he didn't want to give him away. The young ruler had to think of some alternative to keep Yugi for himself. _Since infinite wishes are out of the question … there's only one thing to do._ He smirked as he thought this. Soon, he could see Yugi coming straight for him.

"C'mon Master, join the fun!" The little one called. Atem shifted in his stance for a little while.

"N – No, I think I'll just ---" Before he could finish his sentence, the Yugi drove the rug under Atem's feet and scooped him up. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Atem screamed, the higher they went. Apparently, he had a little fear of heights. On instinct, Atem's arms found themselves around Yugi's waist, holding on for dear life. When Yugi felt the sudden added weight, he blushed but tried to keep his cool.

"Have no fear, Master! I'm in complete control of this carpet!" Yugi said, having to raise his voice in order for Atem to hear him. Atem's grip on Yugi's waist increased as did the speed of his heart. Yugi's blush also increased and he squeaked a little, but not loud enough for Atem to hear.

"How do you stop this thing! Make it stop!" Yugi laughed as Atem kept trying to tell the carpet to stop, slow down, halt, and any other word he could think of that could make the rug stop. But for some reason, the more Atem spoke, the faster the rug went. Yugi laughed out loud at his master's attempts. "Why is it not listening to me!"

"Well, for one, it's a Persian rug; it doesn't speak Egyptian!" Atem cringed out of both trying to hang on and for what he just heard. "And second of all, I'm the only one who can command it!" They still had to speak in rose voices just so one would hear what the other said.

"Then make it stop!" Yugi looked ahead to see where he was going and he saw a huge, golden building in the middle of what looked like a lively city.

"Master, is that your palace down there?" Atem opened one eye to answer the question. To his relief, he saw his home.

"Yes, that's my palace go to it!" Yugi smiled.

"As you wish, Master!" The rug once again increased in speed; causing Atem to scream bloody murder.

In a matter of seconds, The rug had reached a balcony of the palace and slowed down enough to drop Atem on his bed as Yugi made another turn and jumped off, doing a flip a and landing on one knee right beside Atem's bed. Yugi pointed his left index finger and his sparkly purple magic surrounded the gorgeous rug as it disappeared. The young genie looked over at the bed to see Atem lying on it with glazed eyes; starting at the ceiling. Yugi thought he was still in shock from the carpet ride. He made his was over to the bed to make sure the Pharaoh was alright.

"Master, are you okay?" When no response came, Yugi sat on the bed almost right over Atem and gently patted his cheek to get him to wake up. "Master, please say something." Yugi moved his hand over to Atem's chest to feel a heartbeat. He found one, alright. It was beating almost as fast as the carpet had taken them to the palace.

Atem's mind was still in '_I'm alive, I'm alive_' mode when he heard Yugi calling his name. As soon as the genie sat on his bed, Atem's breath started to increase. He knew his heart was beating wildly, but he didn't know if it was from the ride or from Yugi's presence being so close to him. "Master, please … wake up!" Yugi moved his hand back over to Atem's cheek and held it there. To his surprise, Atem's own hand came up and held Yugi's right where it was. Yugi felt a sense of relief in his heart.

"Yugi …" The Pharaoh kept panting his name.

"Master, I'm so sorry … maybe I should have found an alternative way to get us here." Atem wanted more then anything to just wrap his arms around Yugi's soft body and never let go, but he couldn't bring himself to do so … or say anything nice. His face turned into a frown that suddenly scared the living daylights out of Yugi.

"Oh, you think! You could have had me killed! You stupid boy!" Yugi frowned himself.

"Hey, if it weren't for me, you'd probably be dead anyway from dehydration or heat exhaustion!" He tried to defend himself. Atem slapped Yugi across the face, causing Yugi to fall to the ground. A bright red mark in the shape of Atem's hand was left on Yugi's perfect white skin. The genie held his hand to the mark. Atem could see tears developing in Yugi's beautiful eyes. But Yugi tried to hold those tears back. He also scrunched up his chin, making it look as if he were about to cry. If Atem were in his right mind, he would have comforted the boy. But instead, his anger was in control of him and when that happened, he would not tolerate anything whatsoever. The angry king pointed his right finger directly at Yugi, who was still on the floor in the exact position he had fallen in. "Listen, _Genie_." Yugi flinched at the exaggerated use of the word '_genie_'. "You told me that I am your master. That means that there is absolutely no talking back to me whatsoever!" The young genie's face turned from sad and scared to angry. He may have been a genie, but he was no slave. And he was going to make sure that Atem knew that. "You belong to me until I make those three wishes." Atem slammed Yugi's bottle down on the end table right next to his bed. Yugi visibly clenched when he heard the slamming sound. It was as if his new master was trying to break his home.

"Uh, Master, if you don't mind me saying, you only have two left ---" Another slap came to Yugi's face as he said this. The boy couldn't help but cry this time. Atem had slapped him on the same cheek as he did before.

"Do not speak unless I tell you to, is that clear?" Yugi slowly nodded as his tears kept coming down his face. "Answer me with words!" The genie glared at his master with hate in his eyes. Atem smirked at that look.

" … Yes … Master …" The smirk was joined by a chuckle at Yugi's submissive attitude. He couldn't help it. He was not allowed to resist his masters at all. So the only thing he could do was take everything they gave to him.

"Good. Now, go back into your bottle and I don't want to see you until morning." Yugi glared at Atem one last time before he turned into a cloud of swirling, sparkling purple glitter. The genie was all too happy to obey this particular command. The swirling purple glitter made its way over to the bottle and entered it as if the bottle were sucking it back in.

Once Yugi was back in his bottle and away from Atem's sight, the Pharaoh let down that fierce shield of dominance and fell to his knees with his face buried in his hands. Now that his anger had passed, he was once again in his right mind. He couldn't believe that he had hurt something so beautiful … twice! And he also called him a thing and a possession. He was so grateful for Yugi not casing a curse on him, or turning him into something terrible like the monster he truly was. Little did he know that no matter how much the little genie wanted to do that, he was not allowed to betray his master. Atem sobbed for a while before making his way over to the bed and lying down. He looked at the amethyst bottle sitting quietly on the night stand as if it were a regular piece of decoration or treasure. Tears kept coming from his eyes, making them even redder then they naturally were. He wanted the magical creature inside the bottle to befriend and maybe even … love him. It was hard to think that he had fallen head over heals for this mystical beauty, but there was just something about him. "I'm so sorry, my little wish – maker …" He whispered to himself. "Please forgive me …" Atem turned himself around so that he didn't have to look at the home of the one thing he wanted, but could never have.

---

Yugi lay down inside his bottle, looking at the opening with his arms under his head and his legs bent, with one leg crossing over the other. The inside of the bottle was beautiful, to say the least. The entire floor was one big, fluffy silk pillow; there were also a lot of smaller silk pillows of different shapes and colors that lined up against the walls of the bottle, but the big floor pillow was a cerulean blue color that fit perfectly into the bottle. Each time Yugi was put back into his bottle after granting the wishes of his past masters, he would be put into a deep sleep that would not end until his bottle was once again opened. The giant pillow – covered floor was great for that long sleep when it lasted more then a couple decades. The walls of the bottle were decorated like a royal bedroom (_you know, kinda like the one from '_I Dream of Jennie_' but without the couch and the entire floor is a pillow_) without the bed. Crystals decorated the outer most part of the bottle and made little rainbows everywhere now that the top of the bottle wasn't on it. All in all, to anyone else, it would have looked like the most wonderful place to rest. But to Yugi, it was his prison. He was held in this one room and was not able to leave it without his master's permission. And when he was outside the bottle, he could only go a few yards away from it without being suddenly sucked right back inside. Yes, he was stuck to it like glue. This wasn't his choice, of course. It was this stupid curse … the curse that kept him immortal and forced him into enslavement to anyone curious enough to open his prison.

Yugi turned onto his left side, almost sinking into the pillow covering the bottom of the bottle. The poor had been crying nonstop since Atem told him to stay in his prison until morning. "Stupid Pharaoh … I'm not his slave!" Atem was the most air – headed master he had ever had. Maybe the most clean, but Atem was the only person Yugi actually knew who could blow smoke up his own ass. "If it wasn't for this damn curse, I'd be with my family now instead of serving '_His Royal Pain – In – My – Ass - ness_!'" Yugi hadn't always been a genie. Once upon a time three hundred and thirty years ago, he was a happy boy who lived in a village in the country of Persia with his mother. His father had died when he was ten and his mother was very sick. She was a very devoted mother and Yugi was very close to her. He was the only person who could take care of her. Then, one day, being the teenager that he was, he fell to peer pressure and got into some trouble with his friends. They were playing pranks on some strange man who caught the group of boys teasing him. His friends ran, but Yugi tripped and the man yelled and beat the boy to a pulp. As if that wasn't enough, the man placed the, what he had called the '_Curse of the Genie_' on him, trapping him inside the bottle. As if that wasn't enough, the man had set fire to Yugi's village and was forced to watch the flames destroy his home through the gems encrusted in the bottle, which served as one – way windows from his bottle to the outside world. Everyone in the village died, as did Yugi's mother … he never got to say good – bye to her. The little one cried, just thinking of that day. Three hundred and thirty years later, he was still the same sixteen year old who was foolish enough to tease some crazy man and become cursed for all eternity; cursed to serve all who open his bottle. Unfortunately for him, it had to be Atem who opened it this time. Yugi was used to being ordered around, but he had never been slapped before. He winced as his hand rubbed against the red mark on his cheek, which he knew would bruise by morning. "That Pharaoh has no idea what's coming to him," A sly smile made its way to Yugi's face as he snuggled deeper into the pillow. "Sure, I'll obey him, but it'll come with a price." Yugi turned so that his stomach was lying on the pillow. Through the gems, he could see Atem lying on his bed with his back facing the bottle. Yugi glared one last time at his new master through the gem before he turned on his back. He had been asleep for fifty – six years and was wide awake … so what was he supposed to do for the next few hours?

---

The next morning, Atem woke up to sunlight right in his eyes. He groaned as he sat up and stretched. "There has to be a law against having light that bright so early in the morning … and if there isn't, I'll make one." Being as pig – headed as he was, Atem actually thought he could control the power of the sun. After all, the sun was Ra, and he was the son of Ra. Anyway, Atem looked over at the jeweled bottle he had found the day before. He could only hope that Yugi would not be mad at him and would give him a chance to apologize. Wait … since when did he have to apologize? He was the Pharaoh, and being Pharaoh meant never having to say you were sorry. And besides, he was Yugi's master, right? Shaking that thought from his head, he threw his legs over the side of the bed and sat straight up. Years of classes in etiquette gave him habits in manners. "Yugi, you can come out now." At first, he thought the little one was going to ignore his order, but then that swirling purple cloud of magic came out of the bottle and swirled around the Pharaoh himself until it went in front of him and materialized into Yugi, standing there with his arms crossed.

"You summoned … _Master_?" Yugi used the same tactic Atem had used the day before by exaggerating on the word 'master'. Even with an angry look on his face, he still looked like the incarnation of all that was pure and beautiful. Atem had to swallow his pride if he was going to go ahead with his plan to make the boy his forever.

"Yes, I did … how did you sleep, last night?" Atem asked in a snotty tone. Yugi countered with a scuff.

"I've been asleep for fifty – six years … you really think I went back to sleep?" Atem shrugged. He started to put his plan into action. He stood up and removed the top of his tunic, stretching when it was gone. Yugi could see all the muscles in Atem's body and was for some strange unexplained reason … infatuated. As if he could sense this, Atem started to walk suspiciously slowly towards the big dresser that sat at the wall across the room. Yugi kept looking at Atem's body, but it wasn't out of lust like Atem wanted … it was more out of curiosity. He had never seen someone like this before, and it was a totally new experience to him. "Is something wrong?" Atem asked, snapping Yugi out of his trance. The Pharaoh smirked, knowing the boy was interested.

"No, nothing." Yugi looked away, adjusting the band around his forehead, not seeing Atem's smirk. Yugi took the band off of his forehead and shook his head violently. This time, it was Atem who started to stare. He wanted to see what the boy looked like without that heavy piece of jewelry on his head … as well as other places. Yugi turned to face Atem and cracked his neck while doing it. The pop noises were strangely making Yugi even more interesting. He also undid the golden chain on the front part of his purple vest and took it off as well. Atem swallowed the lump that was in his throat. He started to sweat, just looking at Yugi's chest and upper stomach. The room temperature suddenly rose to a high point. The Pharaoh whipped his face with his arm.

"How can you not be hot in this temperature?" He asked. Yugi looked at his master as he tried to take out the wrinkles in his vest.

"I don't sweat … my body temperature adjusts to the climate of the environment around me. If it were freezing here, I wouldn't feel that either." Atem wasn't paying attention. He just observed the boy trying to get rid of those wrinkles. He really wished Yugi would put his vest back on if he wanted to keep his attraction to the genie a secret and make Yugi come to him. Yugi stood up and put the vest back on, earning a sigh of relief from Atem, although he didn't hear it. He didn't bother to put the head piece back on just yet as he walked over to Atem, still standing at his dresser. Yugi smiled what seemed to be an innocent smile. The blue jewel on his forehead seemed to sparkle even more when he smiled.

"Need a hand, Master? You've been over here for quite a while." Atem was finally able to overcome his emotions when Yugi smiled at him.

"Uh … no, no I have don't need help getting dressed." Yugi giggled, but stopped when Atem looked at him again. The Pharaoh sighed when Yugi hid his cheery face from him. "Yugi, I … I," He hated doing this. Apologizing was probably his biggest weakness. "I … I" He knew what he wanted to say, he just couldn't put it into words. Yugi cocked his head in an adorable way.

"You …" He tried to help.

"I … want to … apologize … for last night." This completely shocked the little genie. Atem didn't seem like the apologizing type to him. "I apologize for slapping you … and insulting you … My anger takes over sometimes and makes me somewhat a different person." He admitted. Yugi wasn't convinced.

"Do you mean that?" Atem slowly nodded. He looked at Yugi with eyes that seemed to say '_please believe me_'. Yugi thought for a second. Maybe he judged Atem too fast, but he still had to keep his guard up around him. The genie smiled s he leapt forward and wrapped his arms around Atem's stomach, nuzzling his bare skin.

"I forgive you, Master." Atem smiled. He thought he was going to go crazy with Yugi around him like this. He wrapped his arms around Yugi as well and gave him the big hug he had wanted to give him since the moment he came out of the bottle the first time. As the two hugged, Atem felt as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders. For now, his desired had been satisfied … a little bit. An aura of warmth came to him. He smiled as Yugi continued to nuzzle Atem's bare stomach and chest. For a moment, it seemed as if time had stopped and only they were moving about … but then, something had to ruin it, of course.

There was a loud knock at the door to the Pharaoh's chamber. "Pharaoh, are you awake?" Atem's head snapped up in surprise at the voice.

"Oh – no …" He softly muttered. Yugi raised his head from Atem's stomach and gave him a questioning look.

"Who is it, Master?" Atem looked down at Yugi.

"Yugi, quick … hide in this closet!" He could have told him to go back into his bottle, but he was afraid that the person would look into the bottle and see the little person inside.

"But ---" Atem put a hand over his mouth.

"Shh, no 'buts', just do as I say!" Yugi sighed and once again, became a mess of swirling glitter and disappeared. The door opened to reveal his High Priest, and head adviser, Sir Maroon. (_Sorry, habit_) Atem looked at him for a second. "… What do you want, Maroon?"

"I just wanted to see if you were awake yet." Atem rolled his eyes as he put on a new tunic and all of his jewelry.

"Aren't I always up at this time?" Maroon smirked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No …"

---

In the closet, Yugi thought for a second. For some reason, this new person's voice seemed awfully familiar to him. To satisfy his curiosity, he magically disappeared from the closet and reappeared behind his bottle in a shrunken size. He was only three centimeters tall. When he got a good look at the man's face, he gasped out of pure horror and shock!

---

Maroon looked around the room. "Something is different here …" Atem crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You say that as if you were suspicious." Maroon ignored Atem's comment and continued to scan the room with his eyes. Finally, his eyes turned to the sparkling purple bottle on the night stand. Atem followed Maroon's eyes to what he was looking at, and his own widened in surprise. Maroon picked up the bottle, not noticing the tiny figure right behind it, running to find another hiding place.

"Your Majesty, where did you find this?" Atem had to search his mind for some kind of answer. If he told the priest '_I found it in the desert and the person inside brought me home_', then he knew he'd lose what little respect Maroon gave him. "Well, Pharaoh …"

"I … it was a gift from my trip …" Maroon raised an eye brow.

"A gift? For what?"

"As a piece offering." Atem answered, just a little too fast for Maroon's liking.

"And you took it, just like that?" Atem rolled his eyes.

"Look, Maroon, they gave it to me, I thought it was pretty, so I took it. Now, if you'll kindly leave me to my morning routine, I will see you in a few hours." Maroon knew Atem was hiding something from him. He looked at the bottle once more and a feeling of de JA vu came over him.

"Fine, I bid you good - bye, Your Majesty." Maroon would find out what Atem was hiding sooner or later, and he knew Atem knew he didn't believe his 'peace offer' story. Even if the other countries wanted a peace treaty, there was no way any of them would give a gift to a spoiled brat like Atem.

When Maroon was gone, Atem sighed as Yugi magically grew to his regular size. The Pharaoh noticed the look of pure horror in the genie's eyes. Yugi was violently shaking and his eyes were staring at the door that Maroon left from. "Yugi?" He waved his hand in front of Yugi's face, but no response came from the boy. Atem slowly took Yugi's body and sat him down on his bed.

"N – no … n – not h – him …" The genie muttered. Atem was beginning to get a little worried.

"Yugi … are you alright?" Slowly, Yugi's breathing started to increase to where he started hyperventilating. "Yugi … calm down!" The genie threw himself into Atem's chest and buried his face in his tunic.

"Please don't let him find me! Please keep him away from me!" He was now crying and clinging tightly to Atem's body. Atem had to calm the boy down before he fell into a state of hysteria and before he punctured the Pharaoh's skin with his increasing grasp.

"Yugi, who are you talking about, what's the matter?" His worry was growing by the minute. The boy seemed to be trapped in a memory of some sort. Atem guessed it wasn't a pleasant memory. Yugi kept crying and holding onto Atem as if he were about to be taken away. "Yugi, calm down … calm down …" If he could get Yugi under control, he could talk to him about what he was so afraid of. Yugi's breathing returned to normal, but he was still crying. Soon, his crying became little whimpers and hiccups every once in a while.

"Please … please …" Yugi kept repeating. Atem started to tear himself. Such a beautiful creature shouldn't have to fear anything this much.

"Yugi, talk to me … what's the matter?" Still shaking, Yugi looked his master in the eyes. He didn't move from his spot on Atem's stomach, but he began to speak.

"H – Him … that man …" Atem raised a brow.

"Sir Maroon?" Tears welled up in Yugi's eyes as he nodded. Atem lifted his chin and looked his genie in the eye. "Yugi, why are you so afraid of him?" He knew why he wanted to hide Yugi. He didn't want to share the genie with anyone else. But why Yugi was afraid of the man was beyond his knowledge. The little genie continued to shiver in his master's arms.

"He … he made me this …" Confusion could be seen on Atem's face a mile away.

"What do you mean?" Yugi regained himself and sat up a little. A sniffle came from him.

"He's the one that turned me into a genie …"

---

_End of Chapter._


	3. Yugi's First Day at the Palace

_Oh my god, I can't believe you people actually like this story! I've never had a story this popular before. To tell you the truth, I thought it was going to be a dud. But hey, if you like it ... great! I'm liking it myself ... even I don't know how it ends. But anyway, I really need your guys' help on this second wish! PLEASE HELP ME DECIDE WHAT ATEM'S SECOND WISH SHOULD BE! I'm desprate! Okay, here's the next chapter ..._

---

Yugi clung to Atem as if her were being pulled away from him by an invisible force. The young Pharaoh couldn't believe what he just heard. Maroon … his long time friend and most trusted adviser had turned this gorgeous piece of art, specially crafted by the gods themselves, into a genie. However, this was not what surprised him the most. The biggest surprise was finding out that Yugi had once been just a regular boy. Atem thought the bundle in his arms had always been a genie. But he could now see the pure terror in the boy's eyes and could practically feel his fear and sadness just as clearly as if the other had spoken. Atem continued to pet Yugi's hair while he lay in his lap. "Yugi, how did Maroon turn you into a genie?" Yugi sniffled and snuggled closer to his master's warmth.

"Well, you know what he is, right?" Atem nodded.

"Yes, a sorcerer." This time, Yugi nodded and then sniffled.

"It was three hundred and thirty years ago … I was sixteen at the time. My friends and I thought it would be fun to give the new traveler that had been residing in our village for a while, a, and I quote," Yugi held up two fingers on each hand, "_'proper welcome_'." Tears made their way down Yugi's baby – face but Atem rubbed them away with his finger. After another sniffle, Yugi continued his story. "When he caught on to us, my friends and I ran as fast as we could. I tripped and fell behind … no one turned back to help me or ask me if I was okay; as a matter of fact, that was the last time I ever saw them … some friends. Anyway, the sorcerer caught me … he said I deserved to be punished, so he … he beat me for hours at a time." At this point, Atem's fiery red eyes started to glow with an even brighter color from his anger; almost to the point of neon. "When he was done, he asked me if I had had enough and I said yes. He started laughing at me … he told me that little boys need to learn to respect their elders and that I'd never be able to tease anyone again … instead, I'd serve them …" By the time Yugi was finished, a river of tears made their way down his face. The tears fogged his vision se he did not see the fury in Atem's eyes. The Pharaoh instantly cuddled the small genie closer to him.

"I'm so sorry, Yugi …" Yugi let out a long, rippling sigh.

"That wasn't the worst part …" Atem cocked his head with a pinch of fear in his heart.

"You mean he did something else?" A nod came from the boy.

"Yes … after he placed the curse on me, he said that my existence should only be known in the minds of the insane … so he burnt down the village I lived in just to make sure that everyone who knew me died and never spoke a word of me ever again." That was the tip of the iceberg. He'd have to do something to correct the horrible things that his adviser had done … even if they happened over three hundred years ago … " He forced me to watch the whole village become ash through the bottle …" Wait, what?

"How can you see anything through all those jewels on that bottle of yours?" Yugi giggled a little.

"Well, those gems serve as windows to the outside world for me. No one can look in; this way, I'm kept prisoner from the world." Atem nodded his head, not really sure if he fully understood what he was just told.

"And he made you watch your village burn?" Yugi nodded.

"To this day, that memory still haunts me." More tears started to form and fall. "And I never got to say good – bye to my mother either …" He softly added.

"Your mother?" Yugi sadly nodded.

"Yeah, I was very close to her … my father died when I was ten, and my mother was constantly sick. I was the only one who could take care of her. I wonder if she thought of me right before the fire." Seeing Yugi cry caused tears to form in Atem's eyes, but he held them back.

"I'm sure she did." The genie smiled to himself and wiped away another stray tear.

"I miss her so much … I dream of her every now and then. Do you know what it's like to see someone you love in a dream, and have that dream last for over a decade?" Atem blinked for a second. No, he couldn't say he really knew how it felt.

"No, but I do know how you feel. My mother died when I was young as well."

"Really?"

"Mm – hmm; I wasn't as close to her as much as I hear you were with yours, but I still loved her. And I dream about her sometimes too." Yugi chuckled to himself.

"Wow … we actually have something in common." Atem chuckled as well. But he couldn't help seeing that Yugi was still very sad and anxious.

"Why didn't you just use your magic to stop him?"

"Because I knew he was more powerful then me. I had just been cursed and didn't know anything about my magic. Through time, I learned to control it. And besides," Yugi raised both his fists side by side each other. "See these? These cuffs bind me to the curse. Because of these _things_, I can't go very far from my bottle … unless I'm with my master. And also, I was trapped inside the bottle at the time. I'm not allowed to open it myself." Yugi explained. Atem nodded.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Yugi?" The genie didn't look at him, but he nodded.

"Yeah … you can keep that guy away from me." The Pharaoh smiled. He was all too happy to grant Yugi his own wish.

"Fine." Yugi regained his stance and stood up. When he stretched, his vest rose a bit, giving Atem a sneak peek at Yugi's cream colored skin. Once again, he was feeling very hot in a certain part of his body.

"Don't you have a country to go rule?" Atem quickly brought himself back to reality.

"Huh, oh … right." Yugi sighed.

"So what am I supposed to do while you're at your job?" There was a phrase Atem never used. He never thought of his position as Pharaoh a '_job_'. He laughed mentally at the word.

"Well, I suppose you could hang out here and wait for me." Yugi exhaled in an obnoxiously loud way.

"But it'll get boring all by myself … I need someone to bug!" Atem smirked and crossed his arms.

"Well, I could put you to work around the palace, but I'm afraid that outfit of yours will draw too much attention to you and cause an uproar." Atem responded with a small chuckle.

"Hey whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, back up a sec! Two things; number one, I may be a genie, but I do _NOT_ do labor! Don't think I'm just gonna break down and obey every order like some slave because guess what; I'm not a slave! There's nothing against the rules about me refusing and order …" Atem eyed the genie with a smirk on is face, "… I just can't refuse a wish. And number two, what's wrong with the way I dress?" Yugi exclaimed, placing his hands on his hips. The way Yugi stood at that moment made him look very delicious indeed. Atem decided to have a little fun of his own and take this game up a notch. The Pharaoh walked over to his genie in the most seductive way possible; slow and suave. The closer he came, the more Yugi felt as if the Pharaoh's eyes were tearing off a piece of his clothing one by one. Soon, Yugi could feel Atem's warm breath against the side of his neck. The young Pharaoh placed a hand on the lowest part of Yugi's hip; causing a squeak to escape from the small mouth of the genie. Yugi was getting a little nervous and Atem was getting just a little too close for Yugi's liking. Atem chuckled in Yugi's left ear, causing a little bit of a … tickly feeling to rise in the part of his hip that his master was touching.

"I simply wanted you to stay here so that I know you are safe from harm, My Little Wish – Maker." Atem whispered softly in Yugi's ear, making sure to enunciate and speak slowly to entice his pray. The tickle in Yugi's hip increased by the second and Yugi's leg bent at the knee, making him squirm in his place. Seeing the little one's reaction, Atem chuckled again in Yugi's ear and started moving his hand in a circle like motion on his hip. Yugi was so caught up on the feeling in his hip that he almost let his guard down.

"I … uh …" Another smile came to the Pharaoh's face as he continued his torture.

"What's the matter, Little One?" Quickly returning to reality, he thought Atem was playfully teasing him in an innocent way, so Yugi decided to play along with Atem's game. Little did he know that Atem wasn't thinking in the innocent way that the small genie was. However, it was easier said then done. He kept trying to move while his hip kept tickling him.

"Uh …" he had to think fast, "whoa, ever hear of dentil hygiene, man!" Yugi said, waving his hand in front of his face. This caused Atem to let go of Yugi's hip and back away a little. The moment was defiantly over.

"I beg your pardon!"

"Seriously, all this money and you can't afford a simple breath mint? That's sad 'cause your breath is karate kickin'!" (_I know there were no breath mints or hygiene worries in Egypt, but it just makes the story funnier_.)Yugi replied with a smile. Atem did not like this one bit. He put his hands on his hips in a defensive way.

"Hmm, that's pretty big talk coming from someone who hasn't taken a bath in over fifty – six years."

"Ooooh, touché" Yugi said with a smile.

"Just for that, you are to stay here until I get back."

"But –"

"No 'buts'! That is … unless you want to take the chances of running into Sir Maroon." Yugi glared at Atem's sarcastic smirk.

"You're gonna pay for that one, Master." Atem stood by the door and opened it just enough to slide his body through.

"I'm sure I will. Have fun!" And then he was gone. Once Atem was gone, Yugi had a chance to think about what had just happened.

"… Did I imagine that, or was he coming on to me just now?" He asked to no one in particular.

---

Some time later, Atem sat at the large table he and his council used to have their meetings at. Atem felt like he was sleeping with his eyes open. He could hear and see everything what was going on in the meeting, but his mind was on his little genie and the way he seemed to squirm at Atem's touch. He could have sworn he saw Yugi blush for a second before he made that nasty comment about Atem's breath. Speaking of which, the Pharaoh quickly, but also secretly breathed into his hand to check his breath. Anyway, no matter how hard he tried to focus, he couldn't get Yugi out of his head. He loved the way he smiled in victory when he knew he was pushing Atem's buttons, how his chains would jingle every time he would walk, and that moment where Yugi cuddled him in his arms. In his mind, he could still feel Yugi's cottony soft skin, his silky smooth hair, and his small but very soft hands around him as well. Thoughts of what Yugi looked like under those purple robes filled his mind with wild fantasies. He could practically taste his little genie's warm bodily taste as he thought about him. The desire to have Yugi's squirming, sweaty body under his own just too great. Unconsciously, Atem started to squirm in his seat and he let out a soft moan that caught the attention of everyone in the room. "Atem?" One of his councilors asked. Atem realized he had been making a scene. He opened one eye to see all of his councilors staring at him as if he grew a second head. Clearing his throat, he quickly wiped the small coat of sweat that had formed from all his fantasizing with his arms and quickly folded his hands on the table top. However, everyone was still staring at him.

"What are you all staring at?" No one could answer. Sir Maroon noticed something very different in Atem's behavior. He may have been only twenty years old, but he was very mature for his age … '_and I use the term _mature_ very wisely_.' Maroon thought to himself. Something was very wrong with Atem this morning. First he lies about a new piece of decoration he had somehow mysteriously come up with, and now he couldn't sit still. I'll get to the bottom of this. '_I __know it has something to do with that bottle … but where have I seen it before?_' This was going to be a very long meeting.

---

Up in Atem's room, Little Genie Yugi sat in the giant bathtub in Atem's personal washroom. The genie was having fun dunking himself under the water and staying there for a while. Being a magical creature, he didn't need oxygen to survive. But he loved splashing water everywhere around the room when he would shake his head. "Heh, now he can't say haven't had a bath in fifty – six years!" Yugi said as he continued to soak in the water. After his bath, Yugi decided to become a little snoop and went through Atem's closet. "Oh sweet!" Yugi found a baby blue tunic that had a matching cape. Yugi quickly changed into the blue tunic and went to the mirror to see how it looked on him. "Hmm … a little too big …" Quickly snapping his fingers, the tunic shrunk to Yugi's petit size and shape. "Much better!" Next, Yugi saw Atem's make up table and started going through it out of curiosity. "What does he need this stuff for, it's not like he looks any different with or without it." Without even realize he was doing it, the curious little genie started to put some of the special powder on his face. Unfortunately for him, both Atem and Yugi had different skin tones. "HOLY MOTHER OF EARTH! I look like a sun god!" The tan powder did not mix well with his milky white, porcelain skin. Instead of washing it off right away, he accidentally inhaled some of the powder around his nose. "Ah … ah … AH – CHOO!" The loud sneeze caused the powder in the jar that he was holding to scatter all over the make up table, the floor, and of course, himself. Coughing out the small amount of powder that found itself into his mouth, he looking into the mirror and moaned. "Dang, I'm in trouble now …"

After cleaning the mess of powder with his magic, Yugi quickly lost interest in the room. He was lying in Atem's bed, tossing and turning. For about five seconds, he'd lay on his back. Then he'd turn to his right. Five seconds later, he'd move to his back again. Then he'd turn to his left and so on. The genie was too restless to sit still. "I really wanna go see what Master is doing right now …" He looked at his bottle sitting quietly on the end table and sighed. "But I can't go very far without being sucked back in …" Suddenly, it was like a light bulb clicked on in his head. "Wait, if I'm with Master, then I wouldn't be breaking any rules. The rules say that I have to stay close to either my bottle or current Master … and what better way to entertain myself then to make see what my master does for a living." He snickered to himself, knowing that the previous statement meant something more then just an innocent visit to Atem. Turning into a stream of sparkling purple glitter, he disappeared.

---

Still in the conference room with the council members, Atem was trying his absolute hardest to pay attention. But with the boring voices of these old men and the thought of a treasure waiting for him in his room, he just couldn't stop daydreaming. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Atem could see a sparkling trail of glitter swirl around until it materialized into Yugi. Yugi waved his hand when he saw his master. Atem loudly slapped the hand his head was leaning on onto the table, gaining the attention of every council member. "Pharaoh, is there something bothering you?" Some councilor, that Atem never took the time to learn his name, said. Yugi moved toward one of the councilors behind their back. He knew they couldn't see him right now. Only Atem could because he was Yugi's master, but Atem did not know that. Yugi observed this ugly old man who Yugi had declared looked '_a day_ _younger then dirt_.' Atem's breathing rate rose as he watched Yugi observe every councilor.

"Uh … no … nothing at all … please continue." The councilor nodded.

"Very well. So, as I was saying …" Yugi's presence seemed to drown out all the issues that had arisen in Egypt. He wanted to ask Yugi what he was doing here, but he didn't want anyone to know about him. Yugi stopped at one of the middle aged councilors. He sat on the table and waved his hand in front of the councilor's face; not getting a response. Atem was confused at this point. It's like he didn't even see the boy on the table

"How …" He asked out loud.

"How what, Your Majesty?" Once again, Atem had to force himself to focus.

"Um … how … how … how are your wife and children? How old's the youngest now, Five … six?" Atem quickly responded. The councilors all looked at him suspiciously, and this one raised an eyebrow.

"L – Let's just get back to the issue at hand." Atem quickly nodded. Yugi laughed, almost falling off the table.

"They can't see me, Master. I've used my magic to make myself invisible … the only reason you can see me is because you're my master." Letting out a silent breath, Atem sat back down in his seat. As the genie made his way around the table observing everyone, Atem grew nervous by the minute. Yugi stopped at another man and actually picked up the taupe the man was wearing, that even aliens could have spotted from space.

"SHIT!" Atem screamed. Every councilor stared in shock at the Pharaoh.

"Atem, what is the matter with you!" Maroon demanded. Atem watched as Yugi threw the taupe back onto the man's head and laughed.

"Man, is that the most obvious rug you've ever seen or what?" The nervous ruler of Egypt gulped nervously. Maroon raised en eyebrow at him. Usually, it didn't take this long for Atem to answer a question.

"ATEM!" Jumping in his seat, the Pharaoh brought himself back.

"Um … uh well … SHIT! That is terrible news!" Yugi smiled to his master in a sly way.

"Nice save, '_Your Obviousness_'!" Atem glared. Maroon blinked and turned to look at whatever the hell it was that Atem was glaring at, but found nothing.

"What's terrible, Sire?" Yugi made his way over to Maroon and stood in front of the man who caused his immortality.

"I hope you rot in the pits of hell … and there's one thing I promised myself I'd tell you if I ever saw you again!" Atem had his eyes focused on Yugi, but he attempted to answer Maroon's question.

"Um … whatever it is … they're talking about." He stood up and slowly made his way over to Yugi.

"You mean how he was telling us how much this year's harvest was at a higher count then last year?" Atem once again lifted a brow.

"Uh … yes …it's terrible that … most of it will … be traded ..." Everyone in the room thought he was nuts. Yugi was having a ball watching Atem make a fool of himself.

"I think that you're a steaming pile of --- OUCH!" Suddenly, Atem's elbow harshly contacted with Yugi's side, causing the genie to fall from the table and Atem to fall in his spot … right in front of Maroon.

"Atem, what in the world has gotten into you!" Atem turned to face Maroon and looked him straight in the eye.

"Well … it's just … you had something on your … front and … well, now it's gone." Atem glanced at all the stares directed at him. With a nervous smile, he stood up. "Will you gentlemen excuse me; I have something to take care of – OOF!" He ran into an invisible Yugi and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him out of the room, but to everyone else, it looked as if he were holding a bunch of air. "Just got a little woozy, is all." Atem quickly lied. Maroon couldn't help but be suspicious … it was in his nature.

---

Out in the hallway, Yugi started whining as Atem never released his grip from Yugi's arm. "Ow; Master, you're hurting me!" Atem swung Yugi in front of him.

"What did you think you were doing out there!" Yugi yanked his arm out of Atem's painful grasp.

"I was bored … so I figured I could come and be with you." Atem had to remember that Yugi was being a little sarcastic and didn't really mean what he had just said.

"I told you to stay in my room!"

"And I told you that I don't have to obey your orders if I don't want to." Atem slapped his hand to his face and dragged it down to his chin.

"I don't believe this; I specifically told you to wait for me in my room, that I wouldn't be much longer!"

"Chill out, I was just having a little fun."

"Oh, you think this is fun! You think my council members questioning my sanity is fun!" Yugi had a small smile on his lips.

"Actually, that was just an added bonus." Atem gripped Yugi's chin and held it only a centimeter away from his face.

"I'm warning you, Yugi … do as I say … you're not allowed to show your face around anyone else but me!"

"But I didn't; if you hadn't noticed, I'm invisible right now … well, not to you, anyway." Yugi took a look behind his master and smiled. "And I'd stop talking to me unless you want everyone to think you're still playing with your imaginary friends."

"Huh, what?" Atem whipped around to see Maroon staring at him with a look that said 'what are you up to?'." Atem couldn't help but be surprised. "M – Maroon … what are you doing out here?" Maroon advanced on Atem with his arms crossed.

"I came to ask you what's going on."

"'Going on'? Nothing's 'going on'." Maroon scuffed.

"Oh really, then explain your little episode in there." Yugi moved to Atem's side with his hands behind his back, looking very innocent.

"Go ahead and tell him … I dare ya!" Atem ignored Yugi's comment.

"Well, I just … I was out in the desert for too long; and you know what heat can do to the mind. Sometimes, a little damage is made." Yugi giggled. Atem had just set himself up for so many jokes. Maroon, not believing a word he was told, shook his head.

"I don't think so, Sire. I sense some kind of magical activity going on around here." Yugi's eyes opened wide.

"Uh – oh!" The genie said. Atem tried to hide the nervousness that he felt.

"What are you talking about, Maroon? You're the only one with real magical powers around here."

"Hmm, so you say … but there's something that's just not right … and I plan to find out what it is." Atem rolled his eyes.

"You're being paranoid."

"Maybe, but whatever it is that you're hiding, you can be sure that I will find it." Yugi cringed, constantly telling himself '_I hope not, I hope not, I hope not_' in his mind. Atem just shrugged. And then the sorcerer stomped off. Atem stared at the sorcerer as he left. No way he was going to get his hand on his Little Yugi. Speak of the devil; the little genie walked right beside him.

"Whoo, that went well, didn't it?" Atem looked at him with a serious face. "… What?"

"Go back to my room and wait in your bottle." Ouch, that one hurt. Returning to the bottle was the one command that Yugi could never resist. The poor thing kept his head low and nodded.

"Yes, Master …" And then he disappeared. The pained look on Yugi's face was enough to cause Atem to feel that same pain. He didn't want Yugi to be sad, but he didn't want to take **_ANY_** chances of anyone finding out about Yugi. The Pharaoh knew he was being way too possessive, but when it came to Yugi, he just couldn't help it. There was something about him that just screamed to be loved, held, and cuddled. Atem sighed; he'd worry about Yugi later.

---

Later that night, Atem had the rest of the night to himself. At the end of the ever so long meeting, trying to convince this council that he was not insane, he made it back to his room. With his hands covering his face, he literally plopped into his bed, sending a few sheets into the air. Suddenly, the familiar purple glitter came out of the identically colored bottle. Yugi sat on Atem's dresser with his feet propped up against the bed post, crossed at the ankles. He had been filing his nails when he came out of the bottle. "Trouble at the office, Master?" Atem never removed his hands from his face.

"I'm not in the mood for you right now." Yugi smirked, still filing away.

"Believe me when I say that I'm not in the mood for you either; but we're stuck together until you make your three wishes." He looked at Atem lying on the bed in the same pose as he did when he plopped there. "So, if you wanna get rid of me, I suggest you make a wish." Atem moved two fingers so that he could look at Yugi through one eye.

"How about I wish for another genie?" He really didn't mean that, but he had to say something. He didn't expect the burst of laughter that came with that response.

"Yeah, right. Like anyone else would want to take my place even if I asked." Atem rolled over onto his stomach and looked at the genie on the dresser.

"Fine, how about ask you to turn yourself into something without a smart mouth, like say a little bunny rabbit."

"I'd do that anyway, just for the heck of it." He threw the nail filer away and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Well, I don't know what to wish for." Yugi quickly got up and walked toward the balcony. Atem watched as the object of his attention leaned on the wall of the balcony.

"The question is: what do you get someone who has everything they could possibly want?" Atem stared at Yugi's back and let out a silent sigh.

" … Not everything …" He said, just above a whisper. Yugi turned his head to face his master.

"What did you say?" Quickly shaking his head, Atem gave an answer.

"Um I said I can't think of anything." Yugi turned back to the balcony, looking up at the starlit sky. The moonlight bounced off his naturally pale skin, making it look almost as white as snow. '_So beautiful _…' Atem thought. The wind brushed through Yugi's hair as he continued to stare at the sky with a sad look on his face. Atem got up and moved to stand beside the beautiful genie. "What's the matter, Yugi? What are you looking at?" A small smile crossed Yugi's small, but bull lips, that Atem just wanted so badly to taste.

"The moon; it's so beautiful." Atem smiled '_Not as beautiful as you, Little One_.' "I haven't seen it in fifty – six years. Back in Persia, my mother and I would always sit outside on starry nights like this and just snuggle under the moon. She would sing to me, and I'd feel so warm and protected." The little genie unconsciously wrapped his arms around himself.

"You sound as if you only had your mother when you were growing up." Yugi nodded.

"That's right. I wasn't very good at making friends until I hit the age of fourteen. So my mother and I were very close … I guess I was some what of a … mama's boy." The blush on Yugi's face made him even cuter. Atem chuckled at seeing this. Suddenly, Yugi felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. When he looked over his shoulder to see who it was, Atem's smiling face was the first thing he saw.

"Master, what are you doing?"

"You looked so lost in your memories of your mother, that I thought you'd like to try and see if you remember what it felt like to be held the way you did as a child." Yugi stared at Atem with bright amethyst eyes. He was a little confused, but for some reason, he felt like he was being protected once again … and even … loved.

Atem was enjoying the feeling of Yugi in his arms. He was taken by surprise when the genie turned around in his arms and wrapped his own around the Pharaoh's waist, snuggling his cheek into Atem's chest. The young ruler smiled as he eased them both into a sitting position on the balcony floor. The moonlight could still be seen on Yugi's face. The small purple specks on his cheeks (_I forgot to mention that he had purple sparkles on his skin … kinda like body glitter, but that's actually part of his skin; his skin sparkles a little bit._) sparkled in different shades and tints of purple. He nuzzled Yugi's hair and quickly picked up a familiar scent. 'Is that my bath oil I smell?' he asked himself. Looking down at Yugi's baby – like face cuddling into his master's chest, Atem couldn't help but smile and push the thought of the oil aside. He wished moments like these could last forever. He thought about making that his second wish, but then remembering that if this moment lasted forever, then he'd never be able to move even farther with Yugi. Smiling at this, Atem felt so comfortable, that he closed his eyes and reveled in Yugi's pure aura.

_End of Chapter_.


	4. The Next Wish

_Sorry this took so long. I know this is my most popular, but my big project right now is finishing up _Memories_. And I might be starting a few new ones at some time. But I have to get _Memories_ done soon, so it might be a while before I make another chapter for this story._

---

Atem was so caught up in Yugi's warmth, that he didn't even realize his hand started to caress the cottony skin under it. His hand made its way up and down Yugi's arm, being as gentle as humanly possible. Soon, his other hand started to pet the genie's magically silky hair. The young ruler just couldn't get enough of touching this magical boy. Without even realizing it, he lowered his head to Yugi's hair and caught the scent of the scented oil in the genie's hair. Atem had never before noticed how delicious his shampoo smelt until now.

In Atem's arms, Yugi noticed Atem's exploration of his body but didn't make waves about it. But when Atem sniffed his hair, then things began to get weird. "Master … did you just sniff me?" The hesitation in Atem's eyes was almost too noticeable to cover.

" … Well, um … is that my scented oil I smell?" Now it was Yugi's turn to hesitate. The young genie blushed a bright red.

"Well, I took a bath before I came downstairs to see you." Atem frowned at this. Nothing of his should ever be touched by anyone else … or even another possession.

"Did I give you permission to use my oils?" The flame in Atem's eyes started to glow bright, once again reaching that neon color. Yugi started to back away.

"W –well no, but---"

"You didn't have permission, but you still touched what wasn't yours, didn't you!"

"Master, relax; it was just oils that you put in your hair: it's not like you know that I stole one of your blue tunics from your closet … wait …" Now Atem had finally reached that neon red color in not only his eyes, but all over his face as well.

"You stole one of my tunics!"

"Oops …" For the third time in less then twenty four hours, Atem slapped Yugi across the face. Fortunately, Yugi had been preparing to be slapped yet again and this time, didn't fall to the ground. What he didn't expect was that Atem didn't stop there. His anger had risen to a level beyond all thought. The angry Pharaoh kept slapping him until finally he did fall to the ground. But that wasn't all. The Pharaoh hovered over his genie as if he were a thunder cloud about to release a lightning bolt that would destroy the tallest object it could find. Fist after fist came to Yugi's face and stomach. Atem even managed to kick Yugi right between his legs a few times, causing screams of pure agony to fall from the genie's mouth. "Master, please stop!" At hearing this, Atem slashed at Yugi's eye with his nails, causing him to bleed.

"You know not to touch what's mine! I specifically told you that!" Yugi was now cowering in the corner, protecting himself behind a purple sparkling barrier. Atem couldn't break the barrier and was furious when he could not.

"I only did what I thought you wanted me to, Master …" Atem stood there with a pissed off look on his face.

"Did I tell you to use my oils?" Yugi shamefully shook his head. "No, I didn't. You were right; the only thing you're good for is granting wishes." Yugi looked up with a hurt look on his face. Atem was so blinded by his own greedy anger, that he didn't see the tears of blood running down Yugi's face. If he knew anything about genies, he'd know that the tears of blood were caused by the emotional pain in their hearts; it was part of the curse. The pained genie watched as his master went to stand outside in his balcony. "I have decided to make my second wish." Yugi tensed at hearing that. That meant one that after this wish, and one more, he would return to his bottle for another God only knew how many years. Gaining all the courage he had to face his pissed master, Yugi gulped.

"Wish it, and … and it shall b – be yours." Yugi waited in anticipation to see what his master wished of him. After a long silence, Atem began to speak.

"I wish …" The genie held his breath who knew what this crazy Pharaoh, who suffered from mood – swings, wanted. "I wish to see the world." (_Okay, this may sound like it's coming from '_Aladdin_', but it was the only thing I could think of. You all had very good suggestions for the second wish, but most of the suggestions were ideas that I already decided to put in and was holding off on until later. I wanted it to be a surprise, and I guess I kinda hid it a little too much. But thanks anyway!)_ Yugi unclenched his eyes. What did he just ask for?

"Um … excuse me?" Atem looked at him. Yugi braced himself to be hit again, but this time, Atem's red eyes held no fire in them.

"I said that I wish to see the world. Some place outside of this city. Someplace not covered in sand." Yugi shook his head to rid himself of his confusion. This was the most confusing master he ever had.

"Okay, let me get this straight … you want to go on an adventure and leave behind your own country? Who's gonna cover for you if you're gone?" Atem sighed softly and looked down from the balcony.

"Yugi, come here for a second." The boy was cautious. He had just gotten a beating and was still pretty sore. Luckily for him, with magic, came the ability to heal very quickly. Atem gazed at the purple beauty in front of him. "I'm sorry for taking my rage out on you, Little One."

"Sorry might not be enough … you really hurt me …" The depressed Pharaoh hung his head in shame.

"I know … I need to learn how to control my anger." Yugi scuffed in agreement. "But I promise not to hit you again; I've calmed down now." The genie cautiously made his way over to the Pharaoh, keeping his guard up just in case. "Look down there." Atem pointed to all the people of the city of Thebes, running around, doing whatever it was that made their days fly by. He could see some children laughing and playing together while some of the mothers were talking to each other and laughing as well. There were people who were walking from one place to another and some boys playing tag. "These people … _my_ people, don't have steady schedules like I do. They can do whatever they want, including leaving the country. I cannot; for I am responsible for them and must make sure their lives are safe and well." The young ruler moved away from the balcony and sat on his bed. Yugi felt sorry for him. Even though he was a rich Pharaoh, he couldn't do anything he wanted to do. The boy never thought of it like that before. Yugi sat next to Atem on the bed.

"You mean you've never been outside the Egypt?" Atem shook his head. Yugi felt even sorrier. At least as a genie, he got to see different kinds of places. One time, he managed to find himself in a snowy covered region of the world.

"And that is why I wish to have one adventure of travel. Someplace I can go without the guards. Even if it's just for a few seconds, that'd be good enough for me." Yugi sighed. He knew he'd regret this; giving Atem what he wanted, making him even more spoiled then he currently was, but he was a genie, and the curse forced him to grant every wish. He stood up and looked at Atem with a smile.

"Your wish is my command, Master." Atem looked at him and stood, ready to have his wish granted. Yugi brought two fingers to his lips and whistled. Another swirl of purple magic appeared right next to Yugi. When it cleared, he could see that it was Yugi's flying carpet. Memories of the last ride on that thing came to Atem, making him feel nausea in his stomach.

"Oh no, not again!" Yugi sat on the carpet as it continued to wave itself in midair, causing Yugi to float up and down.

"Oh come on! Stop being such a baby; it's not as bad as you think!" Atem squinted at his genie. No one talked to him like that. Stopping himself, he remembered his promise not to beat the little one again.

"There has to be another way." Yugi sat there and shook his head with his arms folded.

"Nope, popping in and out of a hundred places will eventually make you sick."

"So will that!" The genie cocked his head. He was enjoying the discomfort he saw in Atem's eyes.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights."

"Well, of course I am!" Yugi smiled as he stepped off the carpet and took his master's hand in his. Atem's face became as red as his eyes at the sudden contact of those soft fingertips on his hand. Yugi smiled his sugary smile of reassurance.

"I promise I'll be with you the whole time." The genie stepped onto the carpet; not taking his hand away from Atem's and guided his newest master onto his magical ride. "See? There's nothing scary about this." Atem relaxed.

"I guess you're --- RIIIIIIIGHT!" At that word, the carpet took off at a blinding speed. Just like the first time, the Pharaoh wrapped his arms around the genie's petit body, causing the little one to laugh. The higher they went, the more force was put into Atem's grasp.

"Master, open your eyes!" Atem cautiously opened one eye to the most beautiful sight he ever saw. Being scared out of his wits, he didn't get to see these wonders the first time he rode this cursed thing. He saw the many landscapes and different colors. The carpet went so fast, they were out of Egypt in mere seconds. They flew across Rome, Greece, China, Mesopotamia, some kind of islands, and a few forest covered areas. They were all just so beautiful. Plus, he didn't know that other empires built monuments, like Egypt did with the pyramids. He was amazed when he saw the collesiem in Rome, the Great Wall of China, and others. They were all so fascinating. Atem was enjoying the sight so much, that he lost track of where he was physically and snuggled into Yugi's soft body. The boy genie blushed at the sudden loving contact. He knew that at first, Atem held onto him tightly out of fear and surprise, but now the touch lost its fearful feeling and gained a … loving feeling. Yugi actually enjoyed it. Thinking he should surprise his master with a little bit more, he guided the carpet farther up into the sky. Atem noticed that his oxygen intake seemed to be decreasing a little bit. He looked down, big mistake, and saw that the carpet was going even higher in the air.

"Yugi, what are you---!" Yugi sat Atem and himself down onto the carpet.

"Shh it's okay, Master. I won't let you fall." Atem started to hypervenilate until Yugi got him to sit down. "Shh …" Yugi nuzzled Atem under his chin to let him know that he was still there and not alone. Soon, the carpet stopped next to a cloud, allowing Yugi to levitate Atem and himself onto the cloud. "Shh … it's alright." Once they were safely on the cloud, Yugi wanted to release his grip on his master, but Atem wouldn't allow it. "Master, it's alright; you're safe now." Atem opened his eyes again and saw that he was sitting on a soft, white cloud.

"Where are we?"

"Well, we're back in Egypt, but I didn't know if you wanted to go home yet; so I've taken the liberty to give you an extra addition to your wish. Look around." Atem did look around. He saw all different kinds of places. The cloud was so high, that he thought he could see the coast of the Roman Empire off the horizon of the Mediterranean Sea.

"It's beautiful … but, exactly how are we on a cloud?" Yugi smiled and shrugged.

"Magic." Atem smiled at Yugi's quick answer. The Pharaoh increased the hold of his embrace on Yugi, who responded with a confused look. "Uh, Master … if you don't mind, you're kinda cutting off my air supply." Atem slowly let go of the genie he loved so much.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to thank you." Yugi was confused. He had never been thanked for a wish before.

"For what, it was your wish."

"Perhaps, but this part was not. You took this part upon yourself, just to make me happy. Thank you so much, Yugi." The genie smiled as Atem gave him another hug.

"Your welcome."

---

A few hours later, the two look a likes returned back to the palace of Egypt. Atem was still so happy about the whole experience. Finally, he was able to see the world in less then twenty – four hours. He didn't stop talking about how happy he was the whole way home. Yugi however, was not as happy as Atem was. Sure, he let the Pharaoh talk about how much fun he had and thanked him non stop, but now meant that after this next wish, Yugi would be sent back into his bottle. Right now, he had mixed emotions about Atem. He knew he was moody and had very bad temper episodes, but there was something inside him that he couldn't explain. A feeling he didn't understand at all. All he knew was that whenever he was around Atem, in one of his good moods, Yugi felt very special; and he liked the way Atem would hug him closely. They both absentmindedly snuggled on that cloud. It was almost the perfect date. They watched the sun set and stayed close to each other when it got cold. The genie smiled. Even though three fourths of him wanted to be put back in that bottle, ready to serve another master, one fourth of him wanted to stay with Atem forever; for some reason, he felt … loved. Sadly, the young genie shook his head. '_Like that's ever gonna happen_'. He thought to himself. '_Who'd want to love a genie anyway_?' A tear of blood made its way down Yugi's cheek, but he was quick to wipe it away before Atem came back into the room. When he did, Yugi blushed at the sight of the Pharaoh. He only wore the bottom part of his tunic, and it was a little too small if you know what I mean. Atem had removed most of his jewelry and make up, but he still looked like the god he was thought to be. Yugi gulped and stood up. It was almost as if the Pharaoh had planned on this. Little did he know that his assumption was correct. Atem smirked at Yugi's response. He knew the genie was feeling something.

"Something wrong, Yugi?" Atem had planned this back on the cloud. It was time to make his third wish, and he knew exactly what to wish for.

"Uh … no, no; nothing at all." Atem advanced on the little one while the genie took a few steps back. Soon coming in contact with the wall, Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. This was too much for Yugi to take in. "Uh … Master … what are you doing?" Atem smirked once again.

"Isn't it obvious?" His knee moved to rest between Yugi's legs, causing a gasp to emit from that sweet mouth of his. This was too much fun for the young king. Before Yugi could protest against any of Atem's advances, the Pharaoh placed his lips on Yugi's own. Those magical lips were softer then the cloud they were snuggling on earlier. They had a taste of pure sugar and cherries. Atem never wanted to let go. Yugi stood there in shock, not responding at all; only letting his master continue with what he was doing. Atem's playful tongue came out and licked Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance, but the boy was still in shock. So Atem took the next step and slipped his tongue inside the genie's mouth, causing Yugi's shocked state to rise to a whole new level. He felt the wet worm – like muscle inside his mouth, tickling every sensitive spot it roamed over and trying to get Yugi's own tongue to play with his. Atem placed his hands on both sides of Yugi's head as both of them slid down to the floor. He ran his right hand up and down Yugi's side, knowing that the genie's entire left side of his body was very sensitive. Yugi finally got over his shock and slowly closed his eyes, enjoying the electric sparks flying between the two throughout the kiss. Soon, air became an issue for Atem and he pulled away and was replied with a moan of protest. Yugi sat there against the wall in total daze. It was like that kiss had its own magic and put him under a spell of some sort. He wanted more, but was curious of why it happened in the first place.

"W – w – why …?" Atem smirked as he pulled Yugi closer.

"Because I'm ready to make my final wish, Yugi." That statement caused the spell over Yugi's mind to break and forced him back into reality. Was that some kind of sick joke? Make him think that he was loved, get what he wants, then lock him away and give him to someone else? Yugi was furious. But before he could say one word, Atem had interrupted his thoughts. "I wish for you to be mine for all eternity."

---

_End of Chapter_


	5. Life With Atem

_Sorry this took so long. But I have so many stories to write in so little time. Okay, here's the next chapter to "The Little Wish Maker". I think some of you might be a little pissed at me during the middle scene, but I feel really self - conscious about writting a scene like that since I've never done one before, and I don't know if anyone would like it. But remember: no bad comments, or else! Have fun, and enjoy._

_---_

The haze in Yugi's mind started to clear as soon as he heard Atem's last statement. "Wha – what did you say?" Atem began to smirk at the look of confusion on the genie's face.

"I said that I want you to be mine for all eternity." Yugi blinked.

"That's what I thought you said …" Suddenly, he burst out laughing. Atem didn't question why the boy genie was laughing. He simply watched as he clutched his stomach and tears formed in his eyes from laughing too hard. "I thought I told you; you're not allowed to wish for infinite wishes." The smirk on Atem's face continued to grow. He leaned in closer to Yugi and gave him another kiss. This time, Yugi didn't kiss back. Why wasn't Atem starting an argument with him?

"Who said I was wishing for infinite wishes? I never asked for that. I asked for you." There was lust in his voice. Yugi could sense it. He tried to move away from the creepy Pharaoh, but found that he was trapped between his master and the wall. He gulped.

"W – Well, you can't." Atem just cocked his head.

"And why not?" His hand started to caress the baby soft skin of Yugi's stomach. Unconsciously, the boy moaned at the touch.

"B – Because … y – you have to … p – put me back … in my bottle … for someone else to … f – find me …" Atem slowly shook his head.

"No; you are mine and I'm not willing to part with you." Suddenly, the glittering sparkles of Yugi's magic started to swirl around his neck. However, Yugi was not the one using the magic this time. When it cleared, there was a thin golden collar secured tightly around his neck with a silver chain attached to it, being held in Atem's hand. The Pharaoh smirked. His wish had come true; now Yugi would be by his side for all eternity. Yugi on the other hand, was panicking. He wasn't used to having a collar around his neck.

"What the!" He looked up to see Atem chuckling and observing the shiny silver chain in his hand.

"Bow, Yugi." Yugi groaned, trying to resist the command, but a purple aura surrounded him, causing the genie to fall to his knees and lower his face to the ground. Atem knelt down on one knee and used a finger to lift Yugi's chin. He snickered in an evil way when Yugi's eyes started to water with tears.

"What have you done to me?" He asked in a strained voice.

"I have made you mine. Now, you will be by my side for all eternity and obey every command that is given." Yugi shook his head, not wanting to believe what he had just heard.

"Why?" Atem's finger left Yugi's chin. He ran his fingers through the boy's hair and massaged his scalp.

"Such beauty … I refuse to share you with anyone else. Not only are you my genie, but you are now my pet as well." Yugi wanted to retaliate and use his magic against Atem, but as soon as the thought entered his mind, the collar around his neck started to glow which gave Yugi quite a shock. He clutched his head with both hands and started to scream. The collar wouldn't allow Yugi to disobey Atem at all. Finally, after the pain became too much, Yugi gave in. He hung his head in shame.

"Fine … now that you have me, and your third wish has been made, I guess I really have no choice …" Atem smiled that evil smile yet again.

---

As the days passed, Yugi waited on Atem hand and foot. He would order Yugi to clean his room, clean himself, give him massages, and even dance Old Persian dances for him. The Pharaoh didn't try anything on Yugi for the past couple of days. He wanted to give the boy some time to adjust to his new life.

At night, he'd let the boy sleep in his bottle, which Yugi was glad for; he'd have at least some time alone from Atem. He wanted to run away as far as he could, but every time he would think about running away, the collar would always shock his mind and force the thought away. Sometimes, when Yugi was alone in his bottle, he would think about that kiss Atem had forced on him the day he made his third wish. He really enjoyed that kiss and wanted to kiss the young ruler again, but after the way Atem had been treating him, he was starting to have mixed feelings of confusion, anger, hurt, and … love. '_Wait, love?_' He had never felt love before; at least not the type of love two people have for one another. He'd only felt love for his mother; the bond between a mother and child. This was something totally new to him. He knew Atem was lusting after him, but he couldn't figure out if what he felt was lust or love. Since the first time he'd seen his master back in the desert, he'd wanted to know what it would be like to have that golden, muscular body dominating his own peachy white, soft body. But wait, if Atem was just lusting after him, his fantasy would be for nothing. The thought still remained in his mind: who would love a genie anyway?

---

Meanwhile, Sir Maroon had noticed that Atem had been very distracted from his work lately. It wasn't like Atem to go this long in one of his boredom states. Today, it was time for the sorcerer to get down to the bottom of this.

He had entered Atem's room while the Pharaoh was touring the city yet again for construction reasons. Inside, he found nothing out of the ordinary. A pricy room filled with silk pillows, golden statues, jeweled furniture, an amethyst bottle --- wait, when did he find this artifact? Maroon walked over to Atem's side table and picked up the beautiful purple bottle with colorful jewels decorating it. "Where have I seen this before?" Maroon asked himself. He felt a state of De Ja Vu enter his mind. After examining the object in his hand and coming up with no solution, Maroon left the Pharaoh's bedroom, taking the bottle with him as he left.

---

Luckily for Yugi, he had not been in the bottle at the time of Maroon's intrusion. He and Atem were inside one of the relaxing rooms while he gave his master a massage. Atem was lying on a pillow, the size of his body with only a blanket covering his ass. Yugi sighed as he rubbed his master's shoulders with a special oil that was used for this purpose. He would always give the impression that he hated touching his master like this, but deep down, he loved it and wished it were the other way around.

Atem moaned in pleasure as Yugi's very soft,warmhands moved around on his back. The oil made it even smoother. He loved spending this time with his genie, but he wished he could take the next step in his seduction. Well, if magic wasn't going to give him another wish, then he'd just have to use his own God Given Magic (_if you know what I mean_). When Yugi wouldn't go any lower then the middle of his back, he became irritated and started his plan. "Yugi, the rest of my needs relaxation as well. You've done well with my shoulders, now move to something else." Yugi wanted to scream, but also didn't want to get another shock, so he moved down to Atem's thighs and worked on them. Once again, Atem was irritated that Yugi skipped over the one part of his body that was itching to be touched. Instead of yelling at the boy, the sadistic Pharaoh had another idea. Yugi stopped when Atem rolled onto his side with one leg bent, causing the blanket over his lower region to move, giving Yugi a full view of what he wanted to see, but was too shy. Seeing his genie's uncomfortable stare, Atem smirked. "Is something wrong, my servant?" Yugi blushed, almost not hearing that his master had called to him.

"Huh?" Atem didn't move a muscle. He only smirked as he remained in that same pose.

"You've been awfully distracted today. Let's say we switch places." Yugi's blush became more intense.

"Uh … w – what!" Atem stood up and wrapped the blanket around his waist, although it did hang pretty low. He advanced a few steps toward Yugi who immediately stiffened; especially when Atem circled him like a hawk and wrapped his arms around the genie from the back.

"You look as if you're the one that needs the rest. How about I give you the massage now?" It was more of a statement then an offer.

"B – b – b –but … Master …"

"Shhh …" Atem didn't let him finish before he started to lightly rub the skin on Yugi's shoulders. Immediately, Yugi started to relax and even ended up closing his eyes. Atem leaned his head to Yugi's ear and whispered, "take your clothes off." He moved away from the genie, who didn't even fight it when the collar around his neck forced his body to obey the command. Once Yugi was completely naked, he lied down on the pillow his master had just been laying on. He didn't even notice that Atem had been staring at his soft body. '_Beautiful_.' The Pharaoh thought. Yugi gazed up to Atem with a small look of fear and excitement. "Don't worry, Little One," He grabbed the jar of oil that Yugi had used earlier and rubbed the concoction on his hands. "This won't hurt a bit." Yugi gulped. He was nervous at being seen, but even more at being touched.

"Master, why are you doing this? I thought I was supposed to –" Suddenly, Atem's warm, oil slick hands found their way to Yugi's shoulders. "ahhh … ahhh …" Atem gently rubbed the soft skin of the genie's neck as said genie's eyes rolled into the back of his head and letting his head fall to the pillow. Atem watched in fascination at Yugi's response. Apparently, the boy was even more stressed then he realized. There were knots all over him. But no matter how tense Yugi became, Atem just couldn't get over how incredibly soft Yugi's skin was. He looked soft from a distance, but feeling that cottony skin was even better then looking at it.

"You're so tense, Yugi." The genie didn't even lift his head or open his eyes. He just emitted a long, relaxing moan. Atem leaned down onto his knees to get a better angle. He moved from Yugi's shoulders and moved to his spine. The Pharaoh's eyes opened wide; the boy was so thin, that he could see every vertebrae in the boy's spinal cord. He teased the genie by gently touching his fingertips to the bones and lightly brushing down each one. Yugi giggled like a child when this happened. Atem gave a little bit more pressure when he pushed down on Yugi's spine and rubbed it from his neck all the way to his tailbone.

"Master … that feels so good …" The Pharaoh smirked at hearing this.

"Why, thank you, Yugi." After a few more minutes on the spine, Atem began to massage the outer parts of Yugi's back, along with his sides. Yugi gasped when Atem's hands moved up and his sides. He was very ticklish all over, but this feeling was different from being tickled. He didn't know what it was, but he loved it. Atem now began to massage the small of Yugi's back. His hands paid attention to that part while his eyes focused on his next target: Yugi's bottom. He looked over to Yugi and saw how relaxed his was with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. This made Atem smile himself. Without warning, Atem moved his hands to Yugi's bottom. The boy gasped, but didn't open his eyes or move his head. "Just relax, Yugi." For once, Yugi was happy to obey. He just lay there, letting his master massage his overworked muscles. While Yugi was in a state of relaxation, Atem had other plans in mind. Slowly, his head started to lower to one of Yugi's cheeks while he continued the massage.

"Ouch!" Yugi's upper body shot up at a sudden prick of pain. Atem stood straight up out of surprise. Yugi turned to face his master. "Did you just bite me?"

"Uh … no …" Yugi sat up straight, pulling a blanket over to cover himself up.

"Yes you did!" Atem sighed.

"I'm sorry, Yugi … I just couldn't resist. I thought I could, but you just looked so tempting."

"Master, what are you talking about?" Atem scooted over so that he was right next to Yugi and pulled him into a soft kiss. Yugi was shocked at first, but then welcomed the long awaited return of his master's lips. Atem ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip and made its way into the boy's sweet mouth. Yugi's arms found themselves tangled around Atem's neck. The Pharaoh pushed Yugi's body down onto the pillow with his own body on top of the genie's. Atem's hands began to caress the softness of Yugi once again. Yugi moaned into the kiss, feeling Atem's tongue and hands explore him. Atem could feel his lungs telling him to let the genie go and get some oxygen right now, so he pulled away. Once again, Yugi had that hazy look in his eyes.

"Yugi, I've wanted to feel you for the longest time. Ever since I saw you, I've wanted … no, needed you." Yugi's breath soon returned to normal.

"But … it's just lust …" Atem bite a sensitive spot on Yugi's neck right above the collar, and caused the boy to hiss.

"No, it's lust … I love you." Yugi forced his mind to clear.

"What?" Atem let his hand run through Yugi's hair.

"I said I love you." Yugi wasn't sure if he should believe him or if it was a joke to make him lower his guard.

"How can you? I'm a genie."

"I'd love you even if you were a demon who has come to collect my soul." Yugi didn't know what to say. No one had ever loved him before.

"Well … I love you too. I have for some time now." Atem smiled which made Yugi smile as they both kissed each other yet again. This time, Atem wanted to go all the way, but Yugi stopped him. "Wait …"

"What's the matter, Little One?" Yugi blushed.

"Shouldn't we go somewhere a little more … private?" Atem shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we could, but my room is being cleaned right now, so that's not going to give us much privacy." This time, it was Yugi's turn to smirk.

"What about my room?" His master raised a brow in confusion.

"What room?" Yugi kept smiling as he snapped his fingers. All of a sudden, the purple magic surrounded the identical couple. Atem watched the swirling glitter in amusement. When the magic cleared, they were gone.

---

The next thing Atem knew, he and Yugi had been teleported to a different location. The floor was one giant, soft, silky pillow with smaller shaped pillows everywhere. There were many decorations all along the walls which circled, giving the room a round kind of structure. Atem looked around in confusion. "Where are we?" He heard a giggling sound come from behind him. When he turned to look, he was met with the sight of a naked Yugi, leaning against the round purple wall.

"We're inside my bottle." He pointed up. Atem looked to where his genie was pointing, only to find a circular opening at the very top of the ceiling. Atem was still in shock. How did they get there?

"But … how?" Yugi giggled again as he made his way over to his master. He swayed his hips in a seductive way. Atem couldn't help but be turned on by this. Both of them were naked and Yugi, who seemed as innocent as the day is long, was trying to show his master what he wanted.

"I thought this would give us a little bit more privacy. I used my magic to take us here," Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's neck, causing the Pharaoh to pant for breath, "so don't worry, I'll be able to get us out." After this was said, Yugi kissed Atem full on the lips, this time, pushing his tongue into Atem's mouth. Atem tried to fight back and push the battle to the genie's mouth. Soon, they had switched back to Yugi who used his teeth to lightly nip at the Pharaoh's tongue. As this happened, Yugi subconsciously lifted his left leg over Atem's right, while the Pharaoh's hand started to caress the leg that was crawling up him. Atem made sure his tongue touched every part of the inside of Yugi's mouth. He started to lose balance and lightly pushed Yugi down to the pillowed floor. Yugi couldn't wait anymore; he quickly wrapped his legs around Atem's waist. Feeling this, Atem pulled away from Yugi's mouth while giving a little chuckle. "What's so funny, Master?"

"You; if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've experienced this before." Yugi blushed and shook his head slowly.

"Nope, I'm still a virgin; my body's just doing what's natural. I was cursed at an early age, and … well, who in their right mind wants to sleep with a genie anyway?" Atem gave him a small glare

"I do." He bent down to kiss Yugi's lips one more time, but thought it better to feast on the marshmallow – like skin of his neck instead. Yugi didn't care as long as Atem's lips were somewhere on his body. He moaned and tilted his head to the other side, giving Atem more room. When Atem came to the base of Yugi's neck, he tried to take the collar off. Yugi's hand captured Atem's as he shook his head.

"Don't bother … it's not coming off no matter what." Atem nodded and started with Yugi's collarbone. The Pharaoh kept one hand on Yugi's abdomen, caressing it in circles as his mouth played with the two nipples on his chest. Soon, Atem's mouth came to the genie's stomach. Yugi gave out a little giggle even before Atem could taste him there. He gave his genie a questioning look with Yugi blushing. "I – I'm really ticklish there …" Atem smirked at the new information.

"Are you, now?" He lowered his head and dragged his tongue in circles around Yugi's belly button. The boy continued to giggle and moaned every now and then. Yugi loved it when people tickled his belly.

---

(_Sorry, but I had to cut the rest of the scene b/c it was getting a little to … well, you get the idea_.)

---

The two identical lovers were so wrapped up in each other; they didn't even realize that they were being watched through the top of the bottle.

Outside, Sir Maroon could barely believe his eyes. He knew he was seeing the Pharaoh, alone with some boy who looked exactly like him, doing it inside the bottle. "Well, well, well … what do we have here?" With the sick mind that Maroon had, he continued to watch the two make to each other through the bottle opening. Soon, Atem moved lower on the boy's body. "Wait a second … I know that kid! That's the same kid who I cursed all those years ago." He snickered evilly at the memory. "So, Atem is his new master now, hmm? Well, this could work to my advantage." He gave a low evil chuckle.

---

_End of Chapter._


	6. A New Master

_Sorry this took so long, but I had to organize this into the format that I wanted it to take. So, for those of you who actually like this story, it may be short, but it'll satisfy your want. Here ya go!_

_---_

**Yugi slowly opened his eyes when the wave of sleep had lifted from him. The first thing he noticed was that he was back inside his bottle … but something was different … he felt something warm and strong covering him. As he tried to turn around, he found that he couldn't because whatever this warm thing was, it was right on top of him. He fully opened his eyes to see that it was his master, naked and sleeping on him. At first, confusion filled the young genie's mind, and then he began to remember what had happened the night before. Heat, lots and lots of heat followed by teasing and finally the blindness of pure bliss. That's right; he and Atem had made love the night before. '_How could I forget?_' Yugi asked himself.**

**Suddenly, the warm body on top of his began to move. Atem yawned as he opened his sleepy ruby eyes. Yugi smiled and kissed the wakening Pharaoh, causing him to become fully awake. "Good morning." The genie stated. Atem looked down at the soft body he was laying on top of and smiled.**

**"Good morning to you." The two were pulled magnetically together into another searing kiss. Yugi ran his smaller leg up Atem's while the Pharaoh's hands began to explore Yugi's body once again. The teenage genie began to giggle. "What's so funny?"**

**"Nothing, it's just that you hit my tickle spot when you put your hand on my butt." Atem raised a brow.**

**"You have a tickle spot on your ass?"**

**"Well, it's my lower back, but you touched it and it tickled." Atem chuckled at how adorable his small genie was. He sat up, allowing them both to sit up and stretch.**

**"Perhaps we ought to get dressed before we leave your dominion." Yugi smirked.**

**"No problem!" He snapped his fingers and in a swirl of purple magic, both were back in their regular wardrobes. Atem walked over and pulled Yugi into another kiss.**

**"As much as I love spending time with you, do you think you could take us back to the outside?"**

**"As you wish, Master." In another snap of his fingers, both the Pharaoh and the genie were outside Yugi's bottle, in Atem's room.**

**---**

**Atem looked around. It was going to take some getting used to, before he felt comfortable with teleporting. Yugi tried to get his master's attention by nuzzling Atem's neck, signaling that he wanted to cuddle some more, but Atem knew that he had a duty to fulfill.**

**"Yugi, I need you to stay here while I take care of the country for the day." Yugi pouted.**

**"But it gets boring! What am I supposed to do for the whole day!" Atem shrugged.**

**"I'm sure you can conjure up something to entertain yourself with. Besides, you'll have a much better time here then you would with me.**

**"But I"--- Atem put his finger on Yugi's mouth, silencing him.**

**"Yugi, it's an order." The collar around Yugi's neck flashed. He bowed his head, knowing he still couldn't resist a command from his master.**

**"Yes, Master …" The Pharaoh lifted Yugi's chin with his finger.**

**"Now, don't be like that. You know that you'll be safer here then with me." Yugi wasn't about to admit that Atem was right. Instead, he just pouted and refused to kiss Atem good-bye. "I'll be back in a few hours, I promise." And with that, he left. Yugi placed his hands over his face and plopped down on Atem's plush bed.**

**---**

**Sometime later in the afternoon, Yugi had decided to take a nap in his bottle, waiting for his master to return. He didn't notice the sneaky figure sneaking into Atem's room and stealing back the bottle that had been stolen and put back not too long ago. It was Sir Maroon. He placed the magic bottle back in Atem's room the night before so that the Pharaoh wouldn't get suspicious of it being missing.**

**He knew that Atem was back in court for the day, so this was the perfect time to take the small genie away from him. "This kid may be a pain in the ass, but he also may be the one thing I need to overthrow the royal pain in _MY_ ass. As silent as a cat, he placed the top onto the bottle and snatched it out of the Pharaoh's chambers under his cape.**

**---**

**After a few moments of enjoying his victory, Maroon opened the bottle, watching as a cloud of purple sparkles form into a young teenage boy. "Atem, why did you do that?" He started to turn around. "You know how much I --- uh-oh …"Maroon smirked at him.**

**"Well, well, well; look who it is." Yugi backed away a little bit. "I take it from your actions that you remember me."**

**"How could I forget the face of the one who cursed me to an eternity of servitude!" Yugi barked back. Maroon just stood there and smirked.**

**"Now, now; no need to be testy. Is that any way to treat an old friend? How long has it been; two … three hundred years?" Maroon asked in an evil, yet casual way. Yugi's face hardened.**

**"Two hundred and thirty, but who's counting?" Maroon snickered and walked towards the small genie.**

**"You've changed over that time; you seem to have grown accustom to your powers?" As Maroon came closer, Yugi raised his hands and magically created a thick, purple barrier between the two, causing Maroon to run into it.**

**"I'm more powerful then the last time we met!" Maroon snickered evilly again, making Yugi nervous. He raised his hand and with a wave, Yugi was magically thrown all the way across the room, hitting the wall and landing on the ground with a loud thump. When the small genie could open his eyes again, he saw the sorcerer hovering right above him. Maroon gripped the genie's hair, forcing the teenager to look at him.**

**"You seem to forget who gave you those powers in the first place!" Without warning, he kissed Yugi full on the lips. This boy tasted so good. No wonder Atem chose him to be his lover. Yugi, on the other hand, did not like this. First of all, this man tasted so disgusting. Second of all, he was with Atem now; and third of all, he had to remember that this man turned him into a genie. He tried to pull away, but Maroon was just too strong. Sure, Yugi had developed all his powers, but Maroon was just too strong in general. Finally, after what seemed a lifetime, Maroon pulled away. Yugi spat at the floor, trying to get the disgusting taste out of his mouth. "Exquisite … Atem chose a good one this time."**

**"What do you want with me!"**

**"Don't you know, Little One?"**

**"Why should I?"**

**"Is there any reason for you to not?"**

**"Why are you answering my questions with questions?" Maroon smirked.**

**"Why are you asking so many questions?" Maroon kissed him again. Yugi thrashed on the spot and tried to get the taller man off of him, but nothing worked. Once again, Maroon pulled away.**

**"Stop that!" Yugi demanded. He was rewarded with a harsh slap across the face.**

**"You shouldn't be saying things like that to your master." Yugi's whole being froze right then and there.**

**"What; you aren't my master; Atem is!" Maroon reached down to the collar around Yugi's neck. With a strong pull, he broke it in half. Once it was off of Yugi's neck, it disappeared. The young genie was beyond confused right now.**

**"I'm your new master. I opened your bottle and let you out. Atem has no more power over you; I do now." Yugi gasped. It was true, since Maroon was the last one to open his bottle, Maroon was now his master. Tears started to flow down the genie's face. He had just found the one person he loved, and because of the stupid curse, he had to leave that person and serve another.**

**"Why?" Yugi asked with a shaky voice.**

**"Why? Because you are the key to bringing down that immature brat on the throne! That juvenile hasn't even completed puberty yet, and he's already a king! He doesn't deserve it. And now, you're going to help me get rid of him. But first, I have some business to finish." Maroon's eyes turned from anger to lust. Yugi didn't know what the psychotic sorcerer had him mind, but he knew that he wasn't going to like it …**

**---**

_**End of Chapter**_


	7. Saving the Genie

_The final chapter of 'The Little Wish Maker' is finally here! After such a long time! Okay, so because it's been a long time, I almost completly forgotten about it, and where it was supposed to go. So, this may be a little stupid and ... short. Also, I would like to clear something up: two chapters ago, when Atem and Yugi were having sex, Maroon did not watch them. He just happened to open the bottle and see the two doing their activities. That was so hillarious how you guys thought he was watching them! I should have mentoned that earlier, but I forgot. Okay, so if you still want to know how this turns out, here's the lame finale to the story!_

---

Atem was having a bad day already. He had to settle two bloody arguments, was yelled at by his council, and his head advisor was missing. The only thing getting him through the day was knowing that the most adorable genie in the world was waiting for him in his room. Atem inhaled deeply, bracing himself to see the beauty in his room. He opened the door, expecting to be welcomed with a tight hug or a wet kiss, but there was … nothing.

"Yugi, I'm back!" There was no response. He looked around. "Yugi? Hmm … maybe he's hiding." Atem smirked. "Come out come out where ever you are, my little wish maker." He searched everywhere; under the bed, in the washroom, out on the balcony … everywhere, but the teenage genie was nowhere to be found. "That's strange …" Just then, he noticed something. Yugi's bottle was missing. The Pharaoh gasped. "Oh no! Yugi, Yugi where are you?!" Atem was beyond scared now. Someone must have come into his room and discovered him. I must find out who was in here! Hmm … the only person allowed to come in my room is … well, me; but …" Suddenly, everything clicked. Atem's ruby eyes turned to blood and his fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "Maroon …"

---

Yugi's breathing had become labored. He had never felt so much pain in his life. Not only did Sir Maroon rape him, but he also began to whip, punch and kick him. Maroon had used his own magic to block Yugi's ability to use his. Now the small genie lay in the bed, naked, bloody and bruised. Maroon on the other hand, was enjoying seeing the boy in pain.

"So, now that that's settled … I believe you owe me three wishes." Yugi's only response was a turn of his head. There was nothing he could do or say. Maroon was his master now, and he had to obey.

"It's true that as my new master, you get three wishes … but I refuse to grant any wishes that may hurt Atem … I love him." Maroon smirked.

"It's just too bad that he doesn't love you." Yugi's eyes widened in shock. How could this man say that?

"Yes he does … he loves me as I love him …" Again, Maroon smirked.

"That pitiful little brat does not have the ability to love anyone but himself." Yugi refused to believe that.

"I refuse to believe that …"

"He's the one that kept you locked up in his room; just so he could keep you to yourself." Yugi sat up.

"No … that's not true … is it?" Maroon smirked as he leaned down and whispered in Yugi's ear.

"Oh, but it is. After all, no one in this kingdom likes him." Yugi turned his head away. Was it true? Did Atem just use him for his own selfish desires? Yugi's eyes began to tear. He may have been over three hundred years old, but he had never had a broken heart before. Maroon cleared his throat, gaining Yugi's attention.

"Now, about my three wishes." Yugi's eyes widened.

---

Atem was in the middle of a meeting. He did not want to be there. He needed to go find that stupid Sorcerer who thought he could just disrespectfully gone into his room and stole Yugi's beautiful bottle. He was squirming in his throne when all of a sudden, the ground started to shake. "What is happening here?" All of a sudden, the crown on Atem's forehead disappeared. "Hey, what the---?" Suddenly, a figure appeared before him. It stood before him in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Atem gasped. "Yugi? What are you doing out of my room?" Yugi did not respond. His eyes were dull and his pupils were dilated. "Yugi?" Suddenly, he looked at Yugi's neck and saw a bite mark on the right side of his neck. He knew that the mark had not been his own doing since he himself was a left-side biter. Atem became very angry to think that someone had put their hands on his genie. Yugi held out his hand as a swirl of purple energy appeared in his hand. Atem's eyes widened in fear. "Yugi, don't!" But it was too late. The ball of energy shot out of Yugi's palm and aimed straight for Atem. As soon as that energy ball hit him, it sent Atem flying across the room. He came in contact with the wall. The young Pharaoh opened his eyes painfully. When he did, he saw Maroon standing next to his genie. "M-Maroon … w-what are you … d-doing?" All Maroon did was smirk.

"Your reign is over, Atem." Yugi turned to the Sorcerer and snapped his fingers. As soon as he did, Atem's crown appeared on Maroon's head. The twisted Sorcerer let out an even more twisted evil laugh.

"My crown!" Yugi turned to face Atem. "Yugi, how could you?!" The small genie made no move.

"… I must grant the wishes of my master …" Atem gasped.

"What?!" Maroon smirked as he let his fingers pet Yugi's hair.

"That's right, Atem; he's mine now. You've already made your three wishes. And now, it's my turn."

"Traitor! You're the one who turned him into the creature that he is!"

"True, so now it's time for me to see all the power I gave him." Atem could not stand that traitor's hand running through his genie's hair. "My first wish has already been granted."

"Then what is your second?" Maroon smirked again.

"I wish for all of Egypt to be shrouded in a blanket of darkness." Yugi's eyes began to glow.

"Your wish is my command, Master …" The small genie raised his arms.

"Yugi, no!" Once again, it was too late. Yugi began to chant a spell and a cloud of darkness began to float away from the palace, becoming larger in size while it covered all of Egypt. From his spot on the floor, Atem could hear his people screaming and panicking.

"Ah, that's better; now for my third wish." Atem stood up on shaky legs. The Sorcerer looked at the spellbound genie. "Yugi, I wish for you to kill Atem!" Yugi turned to Atem and held out his palm. A purple lightning bolt was heading straight for him. Atem quickly moved out of the way before it was able to touch him. "After him."

"Yes, Master …" Yugi used his magic to teleport himself in front of Atem. He threw punch after punch. Luckily for Atem, his punches lacked great power, but he did have a lot of speed; which meant that Atem could not block every punch that Yugi threw.

"Yugi, please! Wake up!" The small genie kept throwing punch after punch, kick after kick. "Yugi, I don't want to hurt you; you must wake up!"

"Enough of this! Grant my wish and destroy Atem!" Yugi's eyes began to glow so brightly, that they were completely purple. The boy genie let out a powerful blast of magic that doused Atem in a second as he screamed his lungs out. Maroon just stood there and watched in amazement. Atem, although in pain, tried to open one eye and look at his stolen genie. '_Yugi … please stop …_' The boy made no move. '_I wish you could hear me …_ _wait a minute … wish!_' Atem thought back to the first wish he had made.

---

"_Before you say anything, let me tell you a few things. One, keep it within reason; nothing too serious." Atem blinked and rolled his eyes; as if he wanted to get anymore attention then he already had. "And two … no wishing for infinite wishes. Granting that is strictly against the Genie's Unwritten Code of Honor." Yugi said with a giggle. Atem frowned a little bit. He didn't think of infinite wishes at first, but that sounded like the only way to keep the boy for himself … and now he couldn't do that._

"_Well, I would like to get back to my palace …" Yugi cocked his head._

"_Palace? You live in a palace?" Atem smirked as he crossed his arms._

"_Where else did you expect a Pharaoh to live?" Yugi stood up with his jaw hanging and a smile on his face._

_---_

That was it! That was how he could get Yugi back! '_I never said the words '_I wish_' … so that wasn't considered a wish!_ _I still have one wish left!_' And he knew exactly how he was going to use it. "Yugi! I wish to set you free!" The teenage genie's conscious mind was reached. Unfortunately, Maroon noticed.

"What is he talking about?" Yugi dispelled his magic and Atem fell to the ground. He was in a lot of pain, but he was determined to set Yugi free.

"Little One, remember the words I used when you thought I made my first wish?" Yugi cocked his head to the side, even though his eyes were sill dull.

"I only said I _wanted_ to go home; I never said I _wished_ it. So I still have one wish left." The Pharaoh stood up on shaky legs. "I wish to set you free … because I love you. That is my third and final wish." Suddenly, Yugi started to whimper and groan. He held his head in his hands as if he had a headache. He tossed his head a few times before he finally broke through the influence that Maroon held over him. Atem was so happy. "Yugi!" Maroon, however, was not.

"Atem? … W-what's going on?" Atem ran to Yugi, but was stopped when suddenly, the boy was surrounded in a purple light and levitated in the air. "W-what's happening?!" Even Maroon could not answer that question. Just then, the crown disappeared from Maroon's head and reappeared on Atem's. The Pharaoh did not notice, however. He was too worried about Yugi. As he watched the small genie being levitated in the air, he could see that the cuffs that were around his wrists had disappeared. Finally, the boy was brought back down to the ground. Now Maroon caught on to what had happened. When Atem wished to free Yugi, he had freed the boy from the curse as well.

"No!" Atem helped Yugi stand up.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Yugi looked at his wrists. The cuffs were gone.

"I'm free … I'm really free!" He turned to hug Atem, who hugged the former genie as well. Unfortunately, that also meant that Yugi had no more powers.

"You may have freed that boy from the curse, but you forget that I am a full Sorcerer! Say good-night, Atem!"

"Don't be so sure! I still have enough energy to cast one last spell!"

"But Yugi, you're not a genie anymore." Yugi looked at Atem and winked.

"Not magical magic, magic from my village. A that we used to use during the harvest festival." He turned to glare at Maroon. "Now I'll use that spell to avenge my village!"

"Please, you're three hundred years too late, Kid." Yugi lifted his arms and began to chant a spell. Then, a giant cloud appeared and began to wrap around the Sorcerer.

"What kind of trick is this?!?!" Yugi opened his eyes.

"One of the gods from my village! He's going to take you to the underworld!" Maroon struggled. There was no way he was going to escape from the underworld. Of course, Sorci are at the bottom of the magical chain, so had he been a Wizard or a Warlock, he probably could break out of that decaying dimension. Both the Pharaoh and the former genie watched as the Sorcerer was sucked into oblivion. After a loud thunder crash, Maroon … was no more. Atem had been covering Yugi the whole time.

"Yugi, what was that?" Yugi smiled.

"The Harvest God from my village. Everyone learns how to summon him because we had to in order to give him our offerings. Let's just say that Maroon was the final offer." Atem smiled and kissed Yugi on the forehead.

"Your village would be proud that you have avenged them."

"Atem, there's one thing I want to know." Atem looked at him. "Do … do you really love me? Or was that just your sick and twisted way of bringing me back?" Atem smiled and dove in to kiss the small boy fully on the lips. Yugi's eyes closed as he relaxed and enjoyed the kiss.

"I do love you, Little One; so much that I wanted to free you from that curse so that we can be together forever." Yugi was so happy that tears started to leak from his eyes. He threw his arms around Atem's neck and both held each other in the tightest embrace.

"I love you, Atem."

"I love you too, my little Wish Maker."

"I'm not a genie anymore; you don't have to call me that." Atem smiled.

"But you made my wish come true." Yugi rolled his eyes and grunted.

"That's because it was my job!" The Pharaoh chuckled and kissed his little former genie yet again.

"No, I mean my wish of finding someone to love. I made that wish when I was younger, way before I found you." Yugi giggled and the two kissed again, happy that they could now spend the rest of their lives with each other. Yugi could grow as he was supposed to, and Atem finally found someone who could … at least tolerate him. Both living happily ever after. (_Oh, how cheesy was that?_)

---

_The End_


End file.
